Love, Self-Control & Redemption
by CarnelianFox
Summary: Garnet has been missing Dian more and more ever since that day she shed her tears in the rain. She doesn't want to be alone, but doesn't connect with other guys the way she had connected with him. When he walks into the Strawberry Cafe and begs for a second chance, Garnet is overwhelmed. Will they last this time? How will Diana react to Dian leaving her for Garnet again?
1. Missing Him

**I do not own Jewelpet in any capacity. Normally, I am not into shoujo at all because the pace is normally too slow for me. I've come around, though. Sometime last August, I saw a super-short clip from the original Jewelpet in a multi-anime AMV on YouTube and I decided to look into it because I thought Garnet was a cute alien. I wasn't that far off. So I got into Jewelpet Sunshine and loved the GarnetXDian in episode 25. I wish that the relationship between Garnet and Dian had gotten multiple episodes to develop, and I get the feeling I'm not the only one. I know the last thing I need right now is having three stories going unfinished simultaneously, but I'm doing it. I even drew a picture that, coincidentally, I can use as cover art for this!**

 **This is set in the Jewelpet Sunshine universe, after most of the events of the main timeline and before graduation and the epilogue, but some characters that came out in later series (like Larimar, my favorite Jewelpet) will appear in this story. Also, Granite will appear here because 5 years is way too long for him to go missing as Mikage to undergo his transformation (in my opinion). Enjoy! Pasta la vista, fanfictionistas!**

 **Chapter 1: Missing Him**

Day after day, Garnet sat through class, worked in the Strawberry Café, and spent her evenings making clothing in her own unique designs. Undoubtedly a workaholic, she wondered how she had any time to do Masago's movie in the first place. Masago, a human in her class, had been in love with her all of this time, and she never knew. She felt awful because he was so good to her and she simply just couldn't reciprocate his feelings. The main reason was that she was in love with her dream to be the next Nyangelina Jolie and leave second place behind. Besides that, she didn't feel that way for him. Only one male ever really stole her heart, but his belonged to another. Dian…

Luckily, she and Masago were on pleasant terms. Garnet wanted to help Masago move on and be happy in return for his kindness to her, but maybe she needed to take her own advice first. Maybe not. Her mind would resort back to her few dates with Dian and the infinite fun they had together each time. The longer they were apart, the more she envisioned them together. She wanted him back (though she wouldn't let it show), but his heart was in Diana's paws. Diana…the munchkin cat that seemed to rob the pink Persian of opportunities to shine left and right; some could argue that the two mollies were rivals of sorts. Rivals in love, performance, and flair.

"I need to stop this…" Garnet muttered to herself as she shook her head. She was working a shift at the Strawberry Café and needed to set a good example for her junior waitresses, especially Shouko, who really only pulled her weight when Master was looking in her direction.

"Garnet? Is something wrong?" Larimar, a fellow waitress, asked. Her cyan eyes glittered with concern.

"I'm fine, Larimar. I'm just reminiscing. I _should_ be working. I'm alright," Garnet insisted and laughed a bit, hoping to reassure the arctic fox. To add onto the assurance effect, the pink cat reentered the realm of her station. She took three customers' drink orders, and then scrambled over to Master to retrieve the drinks. When she turned back around to deliver the drinks, she saw Dian—who was alone—being seated at a table in her station. She nearly dropped everything she was holding. What was the Maine Coon doing here?! Was he expecting Diana? He had a sullen gleam in his eyes. Did they fight? Did they breakup? Was there a death in the family? Was he just hungry?

"Hey, isn't that…?" Larimar whispered, trying to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Dian…!" Garnet mumbled. Though absent-minded of everything else, she delivered the three drinks to the table she just took orders from and made her way over to him. With a soft voice, she greeted, "Welcome to the Strawberry Café. How may I help you?"

Dian looked at her, his dark gray eyes swelling up with tears. This caught the pink molly by surprise. It wasn't like Dian to cry like this. He was the type who always showed total confidence and concentration. His reply to her was: "I'm the one who should be asking that…after I hurt you the way I did."

"You didn't hurt me," Garnet lied. Though it wasn't on purpose, he destroyed her when he left her in the rain to get back together with his old flame. Her heart ached with angst and sadness every day. She never let it show. She couldn't. Many of her classmates looked to her to be strong when their love lives were hanging by a single red thread of fate.

"I did. I know so because we both know what we had was real. I was so worried about you that night," Dian informed her, his paws trembling. "I dropped Diana off at her dorm, then I started to go back to look for you. Then I saw you walking into the dorm. I hid in a bush. In shame, I hid because I didn't have the courage to face you. Pathetic. I didn't even have the nerve to try to…to…"

"Dian…" Garnet mumbled. Tears welled up in her eyes now. She remembered that night. She cried in the streets. She bawled. No one noticed. No one comforted her. The fact that the rain camouflaged her tears didn't help her in an era where so many people were caught up in their own little world. From that moment on, she had missed Dian. Even now, with him a foot in front of her, she missed him.

"I was being selfish… I know breakups are supposed to be hard, but I tend to make them harder. Unnecessarily. I should have learned my lesson with Diana, but instead, I learned it while breaking the heart of someone who did nothing but help me. I finally applied that lesson," Dian continued.

"Are you saying…?" Garnet began to ask, her dark pink eyes widening in shock.

"Diana and I broke up again. She wasn't happy about it, but it didn't end as terribly as last time," Dian sighed.

"What did you say?" Garnet asked.

"That we've tried this before and it's not meant to be. I said that there's someone out there for her, but that it wasn't me. I said I had to make amends with someone special, and that I was lucky to have had Diana when I did," Dian told Garnet. "She kept begging me not to go. I said I wanted to be friends. I want to say hi to her when I pass her on the street. I want to hang out with her every so often without it being a date or without her making a fuss about how her fur looks. She's not the one, Garnet. I still think about you."

"But we're in two totally different places," Garnet told him and herself, trying to convince herself not to succumb to his words. She wasn't sure why, but even though she wanted him, she was afraid to be with him.

"Not really. I realized that what I like most about you is something that we have in common. We're both in love with our dreams. We love chasing our goals! I don't know about you, and I have a lot of nerve saying this now, but personally, I'd prefer to run with someone than alone in this chase," Dian said with tender, genuine emotion. His white paws took her pink ones thin tear trails matted the fur of his face. His big, deep, dark gray eyes were pools of love, regret, and yearning. They were a gateway into his heart.

Garnet couldn't say she disagreed. She didn't want to be alone. It would have been nice to have someone to support and someone who would support her. She felt tears mat the fur on her face now. She had loved Dian. She craved him. She craved the connection that they had buried in the gloom of that rainy evening. For several moments, both of them were silent. The silence was loud. It spoke volumes. It told them both that some wounds needed more than time to heal. Some wounds needed tender love and care.

Finally, Garnet spoke. She knew it was her time. It took boundless effort not to choke on her words. She told him, "I have to get back to work, but…why don't you meet me here tomorrow night at seven? I'll end my shift early and the bill can come out of my paycheck."

"Seven sounds good, but I'll pay. It's the least I can do," Dian told her. Somehow, she knew there was no arguing with him. She smiled and left the conversation with a simple, pleasant nod.

Getting back to work, Garnet put on a pleasant smile and asked him, "May I take your order?"

"I'll have a strawberry parfait, please," Dian requested with a radiant grin. Garnet couldn't believe this was actually happening to her, or rather for her. Had all her yearning come to this? Her heart was rapidly pounding within her chest as she left him to get the parfait.

Larimar watched as Dian and Garnet made plans for the date, smiling at the two cats. She glanced out the window because she thought she saw a shadow out the corner of her eye, but there was nothing out there.


	2. The Strawberry Special

**This story hasn't been getting a lot of views, so my thanks go out to those that did. I hope you're enjoying the story. I really went kind of overboard in this chapter, but over-the-top is great for stuff like this. I hope you all enjoy the fluff, romance, and emotion that I hope constantly oozes from this chapter. Pasta la vista, fanfictionistas! Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: The Strawberry Special**

Garnet had dream-filled eyes going into class the next day. She was going to wear the light blue sundress she wore on her first date with Dian, which seemed appropriate for a fresh start with him. The pink Persian cat yearned for that spark again. She had never been able to relax and enjoy talking to others so much before or since she was with him.

"Garnet, you look like you had a nice dream. Was Ruby in it?" Ruby curiously asked.

"It's more like an old dream is finally coming true," Garnet giggled and vaguely told Ruby, getting situated at her desk. The white hare looked confused.

"Nyangelina Jolie showed up at the Strawberry Café and asked for your autograph?" Jasper teased from his seat.

"Ooh, you're so close! Dian showed up during her shift and begged her to date him again! She got home last night and wouldn't shut up about it! I barely got in three words edgewise before she started humming herself to sleep. It was so cute!" Sapphie cooed, announcing to the whole class why Garnet was in such a good mood.

"Sapphie, don't go shouting out my business to the whole class!" Garnet yelled at the Cavalier, embarrassed.

"I'm making up for lost time," Sapphie said with a wink. Hugging her royal blue ears, she said, "They're going to snuggle and act all lovey-dovey."

"It's just our first date!" Garnet exclaimed defensively.

"Technically, it's not," Granite, formerly Mikage Shiraishi, reminded the pink feline. He opened his arms in welcome as Ruby lovingly pounced on him. The white lion and white bunny rolled around on the classroom floor, cuddling. Kanon watched them, smiling. In the end, she was happy with the way things turned out.

"PDA! PDA!" Jasper jokingly started calling out with a big grin on his face, hoping to get the upper hand in his now-friendlier rivalry with Granite. They still disliked each other's taste in curry, but they seemed to get along better ever since Mikage became Granite, making Masago feel like a third wheel. Poor Masago.

"Nice girlfriend, des~!" Peridot cheerily exclaimed as she snapped a picture of a flustered Garnet with her Jewelpod. Her classmates started crowding around her desk, asking her what it was like to date an idol.

While Garnet normally didn't mind being the center of attention, this wasn't what she had in mind. Larimar trotted in and took her seat, not saying anything. She had just broken up with her human boyfriend, Soya from Class Rose. Soya and Larimar did like each other, but they knew they couldn't give each other the dedication they each felt the other deserved. Tears hung in her eyes, but she wouldn't let anyone see, so she wiped them away. The arctic fox wanted to be like Garnet and she knew Garnet's breakup didn't stop her from moving forward and being strong.

Larimar's ears perked when she heard discussion about Garnet's upcoming date and remained silent. She had the right to remain silent, after all. Garnet blurted out, "Why is it such a big deal that I like Dian?!"

Just as Garnet shouted that, Masago had entered the doorway. Garnet looked in his direction, devastated about how he might react. He seemed shocked at first, but then regained his composure. He approached her desk, and she looked down at the wooden top of the desk. Masago was now standing in front of her.

"Masago-kun…" Garnet mumbled. To her surprise, he patted her head, which caused her to look up at him.

"I'm happy that you're being honest with yourself. Make sure he treats you right, Garnet," Masago told her with a smile before going to his desk. Garnet looked back at him, hoping that wasn't hard for him to say.

"I brought some Roman candles, labu~! Let's celebrate, labu~!" Labra suggested, holding a plastic bag filled with Roman candles.

"She must have a death wish…" Hinata sighed. Class Plum was known for its antics, and today was no exception.

As Sapphie pulled out a book on space, she realized, "Iruka-sensei is late. I wonder where he is."

As if on cue, the pink dolphin was wheeled into the room at breakneck speed. His water crate hit the desk and he went flying out the window. Hinata stood up and flatly said, "I'll get him." The female human student climbed out the window, thankful that they were only on the first floor.

"Me, too, des~!" Peridot cheerily exclaimed as she followed Hinata out.

In cooking glass, Garnet ended up making a stew that—for some unknown reason—made her think of Dian. Was she just really nervous? Excited? Either way, she was on a date with a guy she really liked. She might have even loved him. She decided she'd have herself face facts after the date, when her feelings would be clearer. Her heart beat like a hummingbird's wings whenever she thought of him. She wondered how Diana was, but she instinctively knew that there would be bad blood between them that would need to be sorted out.

"Uh-oh…" Garnet heard Sapphie say innocently. The pink cat's eyes widened. Whenever Sapphie let out an innocent 'uh-oh' during culinary arts, a disaster at her kitchen would soon follow. Everyone took that as their cue to hit the floor. Sapphie's stew exploded. The pot went flying and ingredients were spewed all over the place. It was a regular thing with her, but she would always clean up after herself. Since everyone loved Sapphie's adorable, albeit dorky personality, the entire class would pitch in the clean up the mess. This included the teacher, Jill Konia, who taught most of the subjects in Class Rose.

"Sapphie, you need to be more careful with the stove," Garnet advised as she and Sapphie scrubbed the floor.

"I know. I'm sorry," Sapphie apologized, giving Garnet a puppy-dog gaze.

"…Darn it, why are you so adorable?" Garnet sighed and hugged her roommate.

"Not bad," Ruby commented as she licked some stew off of Garnet's face.

"Really? Let me taste!" Sapphie licked Garnet's face. Soon enough, the dog and the rabbit were licking their best friend's face clean. Sapphie exclaimed, "I'm improving!"

"Hey, if things don't go well with Dian—" Garnet started to say. She was going to ask her friends not to get upset with him if the date or the relationship went awry.

"We're always here for you," Sapphie assured, holding Garnet's paw.

"Yeah! Best friends forever!" Ruby promised.

"Ruby… Sapphie…" Garnet felt her eyes water as she smiled. She was blessed to have them as her friends. Their personalities always differed from each other, and yet they meshed like no three best friends had before.

The rest of Garnet's day was normal, but her emotions were anything but. Butterflies danced in her stomach. Her head buzzed with anticipation. She was glad she was good at sewing because she couldn't stop moving her paws due to the excitement. That heartbeat that resembled the movement of a hummingbird came back. She steamed her dress, wanting everything to be absolutely perfect. Her plan was to take her dress to work and then change into it at six thirty.

After tending to every few tables or so, Garnet would have to take a deep breath. Some of the customers gave her a hard time in spite of how pleasant she tried to be. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to end at six fifteen. She tried to tell Master that he could take the bill out of her paycheck, but in his deep voice, he said, "If he doesn't pay, then it's on the house. But he'd better pay."

"He will. He has the money and he's a gentleman. A wild boy, but a gentleman," Garnet promised, surprised by the certainty in her voice. She went into the bathroom and hid in a stall to change. As she was changing, she fluffed her tail and chest tuft. Dian was special, so Garnet was going to take extra special care of her appearance. It took her a solid five minutes to decide if she was going to put makeup on or not, but she decided that makeup would be overboard in the end.

Garnet heard a small sniffle come from the stall next to her. She listened intently and realized someone was crying. She knocked on the wall of the stall and asked, "Hey, are you okay in there?"

"G-Garnet…?" the voice next door choked. Garnet realized she knew that voice.

"Larimar!" the cat exclaimed and rushed out the pet door of her own stall, carrying her stuff with her absentmindedly, and into Larimar's stall. The fox was indeed crying. She was curled up on the floor, her fluffy tail wrapped around the rest of her body. Garnet wrapped her arms around the white fox and asked, "What happened?"

"S-Soya-kun and I broke up this morning… I didn't want to cry earlier because I wanted to be strong like you… I didn't want anyone to see me…" Larimar sobbed, tightly hugging the cat.

"Larimar… I didn't hide my tears that day. No one paid any mind to them because the rain hid them. If you're hurting, tell someone, hon!" Garnet explained. "I at least hoped that Soya-kun would have been gentle."

"He was… It was a mutual breakup… It just wasn't going to work anymore…!" Larimar sobbed and blew her nose in some toilet paper.

"Hey, now, you'll find someone new. Love is in your future," Garnet assured. "What about that red fox Jewelpet? You said you thought his bangs were cute."

"C-Carnelian-kun? He is cute… It's too soon! I don't want him to rebound!" Larimar cried. "I don't want to be cruel!"

"You just talk to him when you're ready. Okay? Whenever you're ready, hon," Garnet advised Larimar as the former rubbed the latter's back. "I'm so sorry…"

"D-don't be. Thank you, G-Garnet…" Larimar pulled away from Garnet and thanked her. The fox smiled through her tears. "You have your own date to enjoy. Go on. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Garnet asked, not sure she should leave Larimar alone.

"Go, go! I'm fine!" Larimar tried to assure the cat.

"No, you're not. But you will be," Garnet promised and finished putting on her dress. "How do I look?"

"Drop-dead gorgeous…!" Larimar exclaimed in admiration, calming down gradually. It put Garnet at ease to watch Larimar's shoulders finally relax.

The pink Jewelpet walked out of the bathroom and into the main part of the café. It was five minutes to seven. Dian was already seated. He had looked bored or maybe anxious as he sat alone. His face lit up when he saw her. He smiled at her. She smiled back. The exchange of warm smiles filled the room with an aura of rejoice. Wasting no time, Garnet made her way over to him. Every step intensified her heartbeat. She couldn't stop smiling. Her face heated up with an intense blush. She didn't even notice Dian's smile and blush. She just wanted to be with him and start the date.

"Hey," Dian greeted and jumped out of his seat. His heart raced and his blood was thick with feelings of romance. He wondered if she could tell.

"Hey," Garnet greeted, hoping that he couldn't hear the thumping in her chest. He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat. Dian returned to his chair. He was wearing the black vest, orange shirt, brown boots, and blue jeans that he wore on their first date. He also wore the obsidian necklace that matched his eyes so wonderfully.

"You look lovely as ever," Dian complimented.

"Thanks," Garnet thanked him. "You seem well."

"I'm glad you noticed. Listen, Garnet, I—" Dian started to say.

"It's on the house. The Strawberry Café's special Strawberry Date Shake," Shouko placed a giant, heart-shaped milkshake glass full of thick, pink liquid, topped with whipped cream, a cherry, and two straws. "On the house."

"Th-thank you," Dian thanked the delinquent turned waitress. He was clearly flustered, which Garnet found adorable.

"Thank you, Shouko," Garnet thanked her classmate.

"Your real waitress will be along shortly. Here're some menus," Shouko gave each of the cats a menu and walked away.

"Do you know who our waitress is?" Dian asked Garnet.

"Let's see…" Garnet looked around, trying to remember who was in charge of the area they were sitting in.

"Welcome to the Strawberry Café," Larimar welcomed them, suddenly standing where Shouko was before.

"Larimar!" Garnet exclaimed in shock.

"I'll be your waitress this evening," Larimar stated, winking at Garnet, letting her know that she would be okay. "Do you need a few minutes?"

"Yes, please," Dian replied. Larimar walked away, and Dian's focus turned back to Garnet. "I saw that high school romance movie you were in. You were brilliant!"

"D-do you really think so?" Garnet asked, flustered. She hoped he was being honest.

"Of course. I enjoyed every second of it! I bet you had a good director holding the reins," Dian commented pleasantly. Garnet gave a nod of acknowledgement. His words were true if they were referring to the final movie, meaning the events after Garnet had scratched Masago and talked some sense into him. "Have you done any acting since then?"

"Not really. But when something comes up, I'll pounce on the chance! After all, Nyangelina Jolie would!" Garnet told him, determination flaring in her eyes. "How about you? How's the life of the idol treating you?"

"So far, so good. I just hope we don't get chased through the streets this time," Dian sighed.

"I don't know; that was kind of fun the last time," Garnet said with a giggle. "Plus, that was a nice calorie-burn."

"You have a point," Dian acknowledged her point with a happy grin. He was just glad to be with her. They both leaned forward to take a sip from their respective straws. Their eyes met and they both chuckled. Dian said, "After you."

"Such a gentleman! But there are two straws," Garnet reminded him.

"Oh, right," Dian laughed a bit. "I guess I'm a little spacey."

"You're cute when you're spacey. Just don't get hit by a car," Garnet told him.

"I won't. Provided you don't either," Dian conditionally promised. He held out his paw.

"Deal," Garnet agreed with a smile. She took his paw. "So what are you getting?"

"I was thinking of getting this 'fried squid sub' here," Dian answered as he looked at the menu.

"I begged Master to put that on here!" Garnet gleefully informed him.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Dian commented, impressed.

"People like fried squid, so I thought 'I bet no other café puts it on a roll'! Take that, roast beef! I'm kidding; roast beef is delicious," Garnet proudly said, excitedly squirming in her seat. Her eyes sparkled.

"It is. Would you like to split a large fried squid sub with me?" Dian offered.

"I think I would. Yes, please," Garnet replied and nodded.

Larimar came back and the cats placed their orders. Diana watched on from a dark corner of the juice bar, downing her third glass of milk. She was jealous. Dian left her for another again. She poured out her heart for Dian. Master, as he cleaned a glass, informed Diana, "You know, I hear from the other students that there's a freshman Jewelpet who has a crush on you."

"I'm a munchkin, not a cougar," Diana replied as she set her glass down. "Another, please."

"Don't you think you've had enough? Though, it is just two-percent," Master asked as he got out the milk carton from the mini fridge under the juice bar.

"I'm in a two-percent kind of mood," Diana muttered as Master poured the milk. She watched as Garnet and Dian made each other laugh to the point where they had trouble controlling their breathing. She wanted Dian to be happy, but she preferred to be the source of that happiness. She wanted to be his sunshine, his dazzling diamond, his munchkin. Alas, Dian chose a pink garnet over her. Diana disdainfully watched as her rival and her ex-boyfriend got their sandwich.

"…Ahahand that's when Ruby, who climbed all the way on top of the dragon principal with her violin in her teeth, said," Garnet was telling a story to Dian, having trouble not laughing, "'Ruby just wants to be a fiddler on the roof'!"

"Hahahahaha!" Dian was laughing hysterically. They were both laughing because Ruby had unwittingly referenced a play called 'Fiddler on the Roof'. "Your friends sound like they're as cool as you are."

"Aww, Dian…!" Garnet cooed, flattered by his words.

By nine thirty, they both decided to take home part of the sandwich. Dian paid the bill and generously tipped Larimar, and then walked Garnet back to Sunshine Academy's Moon Dorm. They held paws and blushed on the entire way there. When the cats were in the light of the door of the dorm, Garnet turned to Dian and said, "Thank you for this."

"Garnet, it was my p—" Dian started, but was cut off when Garnet planted her lips on his. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed in the light of the doorstep. Dian finally pulled away, pressing his forehead against Garnet's, and finished his sentence. "…pleasure…"

"I think we each got some pleasure out of that," Garnet slyly told him. "Text me when you get home. Be safe, okay?"

"Yeah," Dian assured with a nod. Garnet went inside the dorm building. Dian stood there for a few seconds, and then turned away and started to walk away from the dorm. His heart was beating like the wings of a hummingbird.


	3. Diana Confronts Garnet

**Here's chapter three. I probably made Diana a little meaner than necessary, but I guess we'll see how this one unfolds. Thank you all again for reading! Thank you so very much!**

 **Chapter 3: Diana Confronts Garnet**

Garnet was in her dorm room just after the date, laying back-up on her bed with her Jewelpod being held in her anxious paws and watched by her waiting eyes. She felt every second trickle by and it felt like each second was a prayer for Dian to get home safely and remember to text her. Sapphie, who seemed to be drawing blueprints, commented from their desk, "So I take it your smitten?"

"If I had him with me, I could find the strength to be brave under a collapsing sky," Garnet swooned and rolled over, the romance she felt practically gushing from her dark pink eyes.

"The sky collapsing is physically impossible. It's just a term used to describe the end of the world according to religious texts," Sapphie said matter-of-factly.

"If love is a religion, I'm its faithful disciple!" Garnet exclaimed, swooning even more.

"You're the Jewelpet of Love. You'd probably be the pope or the pastor of love's church," Sapphie rather absently said as she worked on her blueprints. "By the way, Luea was asking me to tell you to tell her how the date went."

"How does Luea know about it?" Garnet asked.

"When one of the trendiest girls in school goes on a date with an idol, word gets around fast," Sapphie explained. "Then Ruby asked Luea to transfer into Class Plum and Luea said no. She's straightforward like that. Do you see Luea and Io as a couple?"

"He texted me!" Garnet squealed gleefully. Sapphie was sure that the entire dorm must have heard her, but Garnet was either unaware or didn't care. "'Got home safely. I had fun tonight'."

"Text him back, then," Sapphie suggested.

"Oh, oh! How about, 'I'm glad. We should do that more often'?" Garnet asked Sapphie for a second opinion (the first being her own).

"That sounds fine," Sapphie replied, trying to focus on drawing up orthographic views of rocket parts. "I need a power source… Do you know where I can buy plutonium?"

"That might be a little over the top…" Garnet told Sapphie.

Sapphie, who thought Garnet was referring to the text message, said, "No, I really think what you said would be fine, Garnet. You should go out with him again! You like him so much!"

"I meant you buying plutonium to power your rocket, Sapphie," Garnet flatly informed Sapphie. "You'll more than likely get arrested."

Before the yellow and blue Cavalier could respond, there was a knock at the door. Sapphie went to open the door and Garnet sent her text message. She closed her eyes and envisioned the flames in her heart that burned brightly for Dian. Sapphie interrupted her thoughts in saying, "Garnet? It's for you."

Garnet opened her eyes and looked to the door. In the doorway was a tear-stricken Diana. The munchkin cat looked upset and angry. Garnet knew what was coming next. Diana would start something. She would accuse Garnet of stealing Dian away from her. She would start a catfight, go to drastic measures, and then turn the public opinion of the girls in the dorm against Garnet. Garnet read the situation like it was a chess board, and the only way to stop Diana's strategy was to take out her key piece.

Garnet got off her bed and leapt to the doorway where Diana stood. The two cats locked eyes and the room filled up with an aura of silent ferocity. Before Diana had the chance to open her mouth, Garnet hugged the munchkin. The pink cat said to the black cat, "I'm sorry your heart had to get broken."

"Y-you're the reason he broke it…" Diana sniffled, gently pushing Garnet away so she could see her tears. "Why do you do this?"

"Hey, we both just happened to fall for the same wonderful guy, and he made his choice. You'll just have to have faith that you'll find someone. I'm sorry, but…I didn't influence his choices—not directly," Garnet tried to console Diana.

"Well…you don't seem to be lying to me," Diana sighed, seeming to be awfully depressed. "That much makes me feel a little better." Diana got in Garnet's face to accentuate her following point. "But know this; your flowery words don't change things between us."

"I know," Garnet said bravely, yet carefully. She knew that from the moment she saw Diana in the doorway, which was why she didn't back down. Things wouldn't change between the two cat Jewelpets until Diana moved on. Then maybe there would be some way for the tension that seemed to automatically manifest between the two cats to fade out.

Diana left in a huff, trying to regain her composure before she ran into someone in the hall. Garnet sighed. Having a rival like that was exhausting sometimes. What's more, Garnet hated considering Diana a rival because their backgrounds were so different that it was almost unfair. Their goals, however, were very similar.

"You think middle school quarrels would fade out in high school…" Sapphie said with mild concern know that the tension dissipated.

Garnet remembered when the cycle of hatred and bitterness between her and Diana started. It was back in Jewel Town Middle School…

 _Flashback…_

 _Ruby and Sapphie were walking to school with their bags strapped to their backs. Garnet ran over, catching up to them. She was wearing a pink sweater with the gray face of a smiling cat on it. The pink Persian cat said to her friends, "Good morning!"_

" _Good morning! Wow, Garnet, that sweater is so cute!" Ruby complimented as she returned the greeting._

" _Thank you, Ruby! I made it myself!" Garnet explained with unbridled pride. She was quite pleased with her handy work. "To become the next Nyangelina Jolie, I have to be trendy, yet unique like her!"_

" _Garnet, I don't know why you're so worried about that. You're very unique!" Sapphie exclaimed and let out a friendly giggle._

" _Yeah, you're nice, hard-working, strong, a little bossy, and you give out great romantic advice! You're Ruby's best friend!" Ruby exclaimed._

" _Mine, too!" Sapphie added._

" _Ruby…! Sapphie…!" Garnet said their names with tears in her eyes._

 _Just then, a crowd of their peers gathered on the sidewalk. A limousine pulled up to the curb in front of the school, and none other than Diana stepped out of it. She was wearing a hot pink dress that went down to her knees and a leather jacket with a big cursive 'D' embroidered in the back with pink thread._

" _There's Diana, the most popular girl in school," Sapphie pointed out. She glanced into Garnet's longing eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry, Garnet."_

 _Garnet yearned to be loved, emulated, and appreciated the way Diana was. The way Nyangelina Jolie was. If it hadn't been for Ruby and Sapphie, the only one Garnet would walk with was her shadow. She had to keep her dream alive, no matter what. She had to leave her mark somewhere in the world._

 _Garnet was too busy spacing out about her dreams to notice Diana now right in front of her. Diana snapped in her face and Garnet was back to reality. The black cat sneered, "It's not Christmas, Pinky. You can break out all of your ugly sweaters in a few months, okay?"_

 _Garnet felt like crying when the words hit her ears, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not in front of so many of her peers. Not in front of the best friends who have lent her an endless amount of strength. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't find the words she wanted to say._

" _Hey!" Ruby spoke up. Ruby, Jewel Land's Joan of Arc, to the rescue. "That wasn't very nice! Garnet is nice and genuine, Diana! Don't insult the blood, sweat, tears, and even more blood that she puts into everything she does!"_

" _I simply thought she was confused about the time of year," Diana feigned innocence. The crowd seemed to believe her, but Ruby, Garnet, and Sapphie did not._

" _Diana, why don't you take the bus like everyone else? Maybe you should start carpooling. It's better for the o-zone, which in turn will be better for your skin and fur," Sapphie made her best shot at a comeback. She was adorably dorky._

" _Because I like to sleep, which is also good for skin and fur," Diana answered. Her reply came as easily as a flick of the wrist. She looked at Garnet again, "Speaking of which, you look like you could use some sleep, Pinky. Did you stay up all night pouring your blood, sweat, and tears into that sweater?"_

" _W-what if I did? I'm going to be like Nyangelina Jolie one day! She's unique, trendy, and tries super hard in everything she does!" Garnet blurted out. There was silence. The silence sapped away her confidence._

"… _I bet I'll get there first," Diana challenged and walked away, her crowd following her._

" _Ooh! She really burns me up!" Garnet growled as she crossed her arms._

" _Can you make a sweater with pudding on it?" Ruby asked Garnet._

 _End of flashback…_

"…I know she's not a bad Jewelpet, so why is she so mean sometimes?" Garnet wondered aloud.

"I think she's lonely," Sapphie hypothesized. "Dian may have been the only genuine connection she had with someone."

Garnet took Sapphie's words into consideration, and then hugged her. Sapphie blushed and let out a light gasp. Garnet called out, "Ruby, get in here!"

"Ruby's here!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran in and joined them in the hug.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have friends like you two!" Garnet sniffled joyfully.

"And a boyfriend like Dian!" Sapphie and Ruby added teasingly. Garnet blushed and smiled. She couldn't wait to see Dian again.


	4. Operation Snuggle Fox

**First off, my great thanks go out to BraviaryGirl7, who was kind enough to review the first three chapters of this story consecutively, favorite the story and follow it! I'm proud of how this story is unfolding and I'm glad that someone finally spoke up to state their excitement! Thank you for your support, BraviaryGirl7!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was away on a mission trip, which allowed me to reaffirm my personal values as well as further develop Carnelian as an OC. This trip reminded me that kindness truly is an invaluable jewel, and I'm proud that I have conceived a character that states that message just by existing!**

 **I know that the chapter title makes the chapter seem like it's more about Larimar and Carnelian, but I assure you that it is very much centered around the feelings of Garnet and Dian. Enjoy! Pasta la vista, fanfictionistas!**

 **Chapter 4: Operation Snuggle Fox**

The very next morning, Garnet made sure to get up bright and early so she could try to get Larimar together with a red fox in their grade. His name was Carnelian, the Jewelpet of Kindness. Garnet and Larimar hid behind a corner where they were sure Carnelian would pass by. Garnet nudged Larimar a little. When the fox acknowledged her with her big, cyan eyes, Garnet asked, "So what is it that you like about him?"

"Well…I think it's sweet that he takes a week out of summer break to go on mission trips. And he says hi to anyone who looks lonely. And he's smart. He always helps clean up the classroom even when he's not assigned to. He has such a warm personality, even if he stands alone and isolated from the crowd sometimes. Sometimes he gets too invested in whatever he's doing, but I find it cute," Larimar started telling the Jewelpet of Love about what she loved about Carnelian.

"Aww! Wawimar has a cwush!" Garnet said teasingly in a baby voice. She sighed and smiled. "Seriously, I'm happy you bounced back."

"Why? I think it's too soon. Besides, I might rebound on Carnelian-kun, which could cause him to rebound on someone else," Larimar muttered guiltily.

"Larimar, look, I think the fact that you see so much in Carnelian-kun at all, let alone this soon, shows that you're attentive and open-minded. Maybe Soya-kun just wasn't the one for you. You two had a good run, no doubt. It was a little rocky at first, but you two pulled through. Now you can apply that experience in a new relationship. You didn't hurt Soya-kun, and you're not going to hurt Carnelian-kun," Garnet consoled the arctic fox.

"Thank you, Garnet," Larimar thanked the pink cat with a shaky voice and hugged her. Garnet could tell that the white vixen was overcome with a myriad of emotions.

"You're a good friend, Garnet," a soothingly sweet and familiarly strong voice acknowledged Garnet's kindness towards her friend. Garnet looked in the direction of the voice to find none other than Dian before her. He was wearing his sunglasses, a gray baseball cap, a black leather jacket, and a gray backpack.

"Dian?" Garnet quietly spoke the Maine coon's name to avoid starting a frenzy. She slowly walked into his embrace, comforted by his hold. She felt at ease because she knew he could be relied on if she ever needed him. How did she know that? Was it an instinct? She had guarded her heart and her resolve with steel and it still wasn't anything compared to the obsidian sword of Dian's personality.

"I came here to see you. Do you ever have so much fun with someone on a date that you can't wait to see them?" Dian asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Garnet replied with a small giggle. Her facial expression turned to concern. "You're not going to get in trouble for this, are you?"

"Nah, I won't. Oh, your bow is crooked," Dian noticed and adjusted the red barrette on the pink Persian cat's ear. "There we go!"

"Thanks! I didn't have a lot of time to get ready this morning," Garnet admitted sheepishly.

"H-here he comes! Garnet, what do I do?" Larimar asked pleadingly. She was starting to panic.

"Ga! Larimar, go out there! Be in full view! Be cute! People like cute!" Garnet coached in a panic and ducked behind the corner again, dragging Dian with her. She prayed to the goddess Jewelina-sama that Larimar and Carnelian would become a beautiful, blossoming couple from this plan.

Larimar nervously trudged from the corner and stood at the side of the hallway. Her white furred face was turning bright pink with an intense blush. Her knees buckled. Her hips trembled. Her fluffy tail puffed up. She didn't notice the banana peel on the floor and stepped on it. She slid forward and crashed into Carnelian.

Carnelian was a red, anthropomorphic fox with dazzling red eyes, bright red fur, a white muzzle and chest tuft, and bangs much like Dian's or Labra's, only thicker, longer, and a dark shade of red. His thick-furred, bushy tail was red two thirds of the way from its base and white from the tip. Resting on his white chest tuft was the crimson flame-shaped charm of his golden bead necklace. Holding the white fox in his arms, the red fox asked, "Larimar-chan? Are you okay?"

Larimar looked up into his eyes and nodded, blushing intensely. They were on the floor together. Carnelian was holding her tightly. He had broken her fall. She apologized, "I'm so sorry, Carnelian-kun. Did I hurt you?" Carnelian shook his head and helped her up.

"Well, they certainly strayed from the script, but the result looks promising," Garnet said observantly, reading the situation like a chess board as she had last night when Diana confronted her.

Dian was amazed and impressed. He wondered how Garnet managed to not work herself ragged with all that she put on her plate on a daily basis. The Jewelpet of Self-Control was starting to think that Garnet had a supernatural time management spell that no one else knew about. He muttered, "I fell hard for a Jewelpet that makes miracles happen."

"Hm? Dian, did you say something?" Garnet asked, backing into Dian's embrace and diverting her attention to him from the foxes.

"Who, me? N-no, nothing. I was just thinking out loud," Dian stuttered, blushing and avoiding eye contact. Thinking about her kiss made his lips tingle. Feeling her fur made him inexplicably comfortable. Gazing into her dark pink eyes made him feel lost in another dimension, one in which he didn't mind being lost as long as he wouldn't have to come out. Seeing her help her friend move on and find love was magic in itself. Dian couldn't have been more grateful that Garnet decided to give Dian a second chance.

"Suit yourself," Garnet said and kissed his cheek, smiling genuinely. "Do you want to grab a coffee?"

"Sure. I never pegged you for a coffee drinker, though," Dian commented. Yes! The mystery of Garnet's boundless energy has been solved!

"Only once in a while. I usually like to wake myself up with a series of stretches, but coffee gives me an excuse to be with you," Garnet informed the gray cat, reopening and closing the case in two sentences. "Not that I need one."

Dian felt tears well up in his eyes. He held her tightly. At first, Garnet was startled, but she relaxed and hugged back. She said, "It's okay. It's alright. Don't let any doubts take over. It's obvious that we're both interested."

"I just…I'm so happy…because you took me back…" Dian sniffled. He promised, "I'm not going to let it implode this time. I promise. I swear!"

"I know, I know. So is this coffee thing our second date?" the pink cat asked playfully. Dian's crying was cute, but it didn't suit him very well. Garnet was torn by her mixed feelings about it.

"Yeah. I'd like that," Dian replied with a grateful nod.

"Can we please tag along?" Carnelian spoke up, beside them with Larimar.

"We got to talking and one thing led to another and…yeah," Larimar explained vaguely. "Here we are."

"Uh-huh…" Garnet said slowly, not sure what to make of Larimar's shyness. She was kind and nurturing, but not the most self-confident. Garnet didn't want that to be a roadblock for her friend.

"Sure. A double date would be awesome!" Dian exclaimed.

"Attention, students. Attention. Due to a last-minute staff meeting, classes will be delayed by one hour and shortened accordingly," Opal's voice announced stagnantly from the P.A. system.

"Opal is so privileged," Larimar commented softly.

"I had a dream where Labra got to use the P.A. Oh, it was anarchy…" Garnet recalled in horror.

"That banana peel might have belonged to her, but we may never know," Larimar hypothesized.

"But she's so tiny and cute and lovable!" Dian exclaimed, shocked that a polar bear cub could cause mass hysteria.

"When she wants something done, she'll get it done," Garnet explained. "Once she wanted to bake a birthday cake for Angela, but Sango wasn't around. So she makes pancakes, stacks them, frosts them as a whole, and gave the cake to Angela."

"Another time, she entered a banana in a pet show," Larimar added.

"Darn it, the banana peel was hers!" Carnelian gasped in exclamation. Students flooded the hallways, leaving to goof off in their own ways. "To the Strawberry Café!"

It made Garnet feel good to see Carnelian hold Larimar's paw so they wouldn't lose each other in the hysteria of the halls. It took her a moment to realize that Dian had an arm around her. She looked up into his dark eyes, grateful and happy.


	5. Strawberry Coffee

**Well, here's chapter 5. By the way, the part where I mentioned Labra turning pancakes into a birthday cake last chapter is totally made up, but her entering a banana in a pet show is canon to Jewelpet Magical Change. Just putting that out there. I can claim the Jewelpet Seraphinite; he is my OC like Carnelian is. Thank you all so much for reading and please enjoy this next installment! Pasta la vista!**

 **Chapter 5: Strawberry Coffee**

Garnet, Dian, Larimar and Carnelian got to the Strawberry Café to find it packed. Garnet was especially shocked. She knew that students came in the morning to order breakfast before class, but this was beyond what Garnet had ever seen or heard of for a school morning.

"GAA! If I only had more time, I could be striking it rich right now!" Garnet griped in comedic frustration.

"Why not take this as a chance for us to enjoy ourselves?" Larimar suggested.

"Strike it rich!" Garnet yelled obsessively, grabbing Larimar by the shoulders and shaking her. "There is work to be done!"

"Garnet, have you gone crazy?!" Larimar asked in panic as she was shaken.

Dian, who could now confirm that Garnet was something of a workaholic, took her paws and reminded her, "But we were supposed to treat this like a date, remember?"

"R-right," Garnet recalled, blushing and avoiding eye contact in embarrassment. "It's just…hard work always pays off." She looked up into his eyes and felt her heart melt under the radiance of his smile.

"I admire that about you, Garnet, but stressing yourself like this is bad for you," Dian informed the pink cat. She was so beautiful. Words didn't do that kind of beauty justice. If Jewel Land ever fell into anarchy (Jewelina-sama forbid), Dian wanted to be on Garnet's side. Something about being with her made him feel on top of the world. If he had to give up his idol career to be with her, he wouldn't think twice about it. If the sky collapsed, he'd want to stand with her as one.

"I'm sorry, Dian," Garnet apologized and hugged him.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. Just don't stress about what's beyond your control," Dian advised, though he himself knew that was easier said than done. They parted the hug and held paws again, smiling as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Dian felt like he was gazing into pink flames of passion while Garnet felt like she was staring into a galaxy of faith and devotion. They were so lost in each other's eyes that they were started when Diana walked right in between them. Garnet knew that she and Diana were on the wrong paw, but she didn't care then and there. The pink Persian snapped, "Hey! That was so rude! Say 'excuse me'!"

"I did," Diana turned to Garnet and sneered. "I guess you couldn't hear me."

"Why you…! Then walk around! The crowds always part for Princess Diana, after all!" Garnet snapped.

"G-Garnet!" Dian spoke up, wanting to stop the imminent catfight. "Diana! Okay, let's all calm down—"

"You wanna go, Pinky?" Diana asked, crossing her arms.

"I was hoping you'd mellowed out some when you came to my door last night. I guess I was praying for too much," Garnet told the black munchkin with her paws on her hips. "There is something good to say from all of this."

"What's that?" Diana asked her, prepared for an insult.

"If you're this worked up over your breakup, then you genuinely loved him," Garnet answered.

Diana's silvery diamond eyes widened in surprise. She turned away in a huff, trying to hold her composure, and said, "Of course, I did." She walked away from them and bumped into a panther Jewelpet who was about her height. The Jewelpet turned. His eyes were bright green. Diana bowed.

"D-Diana! H-hi, I-I-I'm Seraphinite!" the panther stuttered.

"Hi," Diana's greeting was abrupt and simple. She concluded that this was the freshman that Master told her about last night. It probably would be nice to see another guy, but Diana wasn't ready to move on yet. Besides, she had heard things about Seraphinite that made people question his thought processes.

"Who's that, Carnelian-kun?" Larimar asked Carnelian, who was giving Seraphinite a look of familiarity.

"That's Seraphinite, the Jewelpet of Inner Divinity. I've tutored him before. Rumor has it he has the power of a class of angels called seraphim, but I haven't seen him use complex magic like that before. Plus, he's…different. Some of the others don't like that," Carnelian answered.

"Different how?" Larimar asked.

"Well…he can't sleep in a real bed. He always has to be on a couch to sleep for some reason. He only drinks milk because—and I'm quoting him on this—someone's mother made it with love. He's a sweet kid, really," Carnelian vouched for Seraphinite as he explained his tendencies to Garnet. "He drew me a really great picture."

"What was it of?" Larimar asked.

"…You," Carnelian admitted. "I was planning to ask you out, but I never built up the nerve. I was hoping that the picture would boost my motivation, but—"

Carnelian was cut off when Larimar kissed him on the lips.

"Acting out isn't going to help that girl move on," Garnet mumbled. Dian hugged her. He felt guilty about how badly Diana was reacting to their breakup, but he just wasn't meant to be with her. He could feel it. He wanted to be Garnet's boyfriend. He really tried to make his breakup with Diana a clean break on good terms this time. Garnet looked up into Dian's eyes and saw the worry in them. "It's not your fault. Everyone copes differently. She just copes immaturely."

"Diana's angry with me. I hate how she's taking it out on you," Dian said.

"Maybe she and Seraphinite will hit it off," Garnet said, disgusted with Diana's behavior. "Did she say 'excuse me'?"

"She did," Larimar informed them. "I mean, she was kind of snippy, but she did say 'excuse me' before shoving between you."

"Oh…Well, she was still really rude," Garnet muttered bitterly. She felt Dian nuzzle her cheek and she started to feel better, much to her surprise. The two of them started purring.

"One date and they're already this pawsy," Larimar giggled.

"Three dates, technically. And a lot of mutual fantasizing," Garnet corrected her fox friend based on a technicality. After twenty minutes of standing in line, they all got the Strawberry Café's special strawberry coffees and some breakfast wraps. The four of them sat on a bench right outside Sunshine Academy's main building. From left to right, they sat in this order: Carnelian, Larimar, Garnet and Dian.

Dian took a sip of his coffee. He said, "Interesting flavor."

"These were my idea!" Larimar exclaimed proudly. "Garnet and I were trying to think of some new menu ideas for the café when I thought 'French vanilla coffee is a thing, so why not a strawberry flavored coffee?' Though, I think it works better if the strawberry is in the milk or cream…"

"She's a genius, this one!" Garnet proudly exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around Larimar, who grew flustered.

Sapphie wasn't far from them, sitting on the ground. She was tinkering with something. Garnet then realized that it was the mini fridge of their dorm room. Sapphie saw them and greeted, "Hi! Oh, Garnet, is it alright if I use the mini fridge as a cooling system for Nejikawa-kun? It's just until Thursday, I swear!" Nejikawa was a robot in their class. Sapphie saw him as a platonic best friend, but Nejikawa seemed to view Sapphie differently.

Garnet, with half-open eyes, simply said, "Just don't take my sewing machine and the fridge is yours." Ironically, the fridge was Sapphie's to begin with because Sapphie built it. Garnet was mainly the one who used it, though. Garnet bit into her mixed fruit and egg white wrap as she watched her roommate tear apart their mini fridge.

"I forgot you like to sew. You really saved my tail that one time when I got coffee on that white outfit," Dian recalled, looking upon the memory pleasantly. Garnet had first captured his heart then.

"I could show you some of what I've sewn. That is, if you want," Garnet offered, blushing a bit. She was exploding with joy and triumph inside at the thought of Dian praising her sewing and taking an interest in it.

"I'd love to," Dian told her. She leaned on him.

"Hi, everyone!" Ruby greeted as she and Granite went back into the school while holding paws. The white hare was secretly relieved to see Garnet with Dian again. Only Sapphie and Ruby learned that Garnet had burst into tears in the rain when she and Dian broke up that dark and stormy night, and though it appeared that she shrugged it off afterwards, Sapphie and Ruby knew that Garnet remained destroyed inside. Maybe Larimar knew, too. Ruby never asked Larimar about it, though.

"They really are back together, labu~! Lucky Garnet, labu~…" Labra observed from Angela's back. The tiny polar bear, Labra, was not only a powerful Jewelpet, but she was also a fan of Dian's. Nearly everyone she knew was.

Angela the pink alpaca simply replied, "Paca~!"

"You're right, labu~! We have our friendship; we're well off, labu~!" Labra exclaimed and rode into the school on Angela.

"So…what will you do while we're in class?" Garnet asked when it was five minutes until class started. She knew Dian was a year or two older than she was and he had visited their sports festival (to cheer for Diana, of course, because they had just gotten back together a day or two before).

"I've got a couple of things to do, so I'll see you later," the fluffy gray cat informed the fluffy pink cat. He hugged her goodbye and was off on his way.

"B-bye!" Garnet waved as Dian left. She then saw Larimar and Carnelian helping Sapphie move the dismembered fridge and decided to do the same.


	6. Masago's Request

**Hello there, all of you loyal and curious readers! I'm so excited to keep working on this story to the point where I've been listening to various Jewelpet openings as I wrote it. Please enjoy this next installment!**

 **Chapter 6: Masago's Request**

Garnet, Larimar and Carnelian walked into class just before the bell, helping Sapphie carry the fridge as they entered. Garnet, straining the muscles in her body, sighed, "Thank goodness!"

"Oh, Sapphie-san, is that my new cooling system?" Nejikawa the robot asked the canine Jewelpet excitedly.

"It will be once I finish the modifications. Please keep movement and internal processing to a minimum until then, Nejikawa-kun," Sapphie informed the robot. She then continued to take the miniature refrigerator apart in the middle of the classroom. She saw Nejikawa as a dear friend and didn't want him to overheat and fry his circuit board.

"Just another day in the Plum Section," Larimar sighed.

"There's never a dull moment here!" Carnelian laughed a bit.

"Why not just plug up all the openings in his body with putty and stick him in a tub of water?" Ruby suggested from her desk. Everyone stopped what they were doing to think about that.

"I have putty, des~!" Peridot called out and held up a small box of sealing putty.

"Why do you have that?" Hinata asked her Jewelpet roommate.

"For situations just like this one, des~," Peridot answered the human.

"Wouldn't he short circuit and blow up or something?" Jasper asked Sapphie from his desk.

"If we're not careful, yes. However, it could work in theory. Maybe Iruka-sensei will share his tank with Nejikawa-kun!" Sapphie replied hopefully. As if on cue, the pink dolphin was carted in.

"Good morning, class!" Iruka greeted heartily. He took note of all the attentive stares in his direction. "Wow! Everyone looks so ready to learn today!"

"Sensei, can we please put Nejiyama-kun in your tank?" Ruby cheerily asked.

"Say what?!" Iruka's jaw nearly hit his desk; he was so shocked.

"It's Nejikawa," Nejikawa reminded the white rabbit.

Garnet let out a sigh and opened a department store catalog. She was a sniper when it came to spotting something on sale. There was a good 25% off deal on rhinestones in the catalog. She was so enamored by the deal she almost didn't notice Masago run in, panting.

"Masago-kun, you're late!" Iruka scolded.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei! I was just trying to finish something up!" Masago panted with an exhausted smile on his face and bags under his eyes.

"He was out cold when no hope of waking when we left him," Jasper informed the dolphin.

"Didn't you wake up to any of the texts I sent you?" Granite asked Masago from his desk.

"You sent texts?" Masago asked drowsily.

"Whatever you were working on better be worth it," Iruka crossed his flippers and said sternly. "Well? Let's hear why you were late."

"I was working on a script for my next movie. I'm going to enter it in a contest," Masago yawned and trudged over to Garnet.

Masago was inadvertently blocking Garnet's reading light, which she needed to check for underlying conditions on deals in fine print. When trying to pay your own way through school and fashion, there was no such thing as too careful. Garnet looked up at the human and greeted him, "Good morning, Masago-kun. Um, could you please take a step to your right?"

"Garnet, please, I beg of you…be my female lead," Masago requested and placed a draft of the script he had worked on in Garnet's paws.

Garnet read the cover, " _Tom and Molly_?"

"It's a love story about a girl cat who's just out of school and trying to make a living in the city when a big-shot guy cat sweeps her off her hind paws," Masago explained. "I guess you could say it's similar to my last movie, but that was more of a high school romance. I guess you could call this a workforce romance."

"Hmm…" Garnet gave it some thought. Then, a smile spread across her lips. "I'd love to!"

"Please don't put me through another climax scene!" Jasper sprang to Masago's feet and begged. "I don't think I can go through that again. Masago, have mercy!"

"I was actually going to ask Dian to be the male lead," Masago stated. The entire classroom looked at him in shock.

"M-Masago-kun…?" Garnet stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

Everyone looked at the light-brown haired teenager with a concerned and surprised gaze. Masago had had a huge crush on Garnet (everyone knew it) and—though Garnet rejected him—he had lost his chance with her to Dian again. Kanon commented, "That certainly is mature of you, but…"

"Look, if you all are worried about my emotions getting out of hand, don't. I am perfectly fine. I know about Garnet and Dian's date going well and I'm happy for them. Garnet deserves to be seeing a good guy. Plus, he has some performing experience," Masago tried to reassure the class.

"If you want, I can ask him for you," Garnet offered. She felt like it was the least she could do. They were still good friends and that's what friends were for. She started flipping through the script. The lines were so intense and full of emotion, but there were moments that made the movie lighthearted and fun, too. "Wow! Masago-kun, you could make a living out of directing!"

"Do you really think so, Garnet?" Masago asked as a blush started to appear on his face.

"You have a knack for this, and it especially shows in the romantic parts!" Garnet complimented her classmate. Her Jewel Pod vibrated. The beginning of a message from Dian appeared on the screen. Garnet glanced at it, but forced herself to look Masago in the eye in spite of her curiosity about the message.

"I was hoping Dian would say yes because you two seem to have the chemistry that would really bring Tom and Molly's romance to life!" Masago exclaimed. "Could you please ask him?"

"Of course, Masago-kun!" Garnet obliged and opened the message from Dian. It said 'Thank you for giving me a second chance. I just thought of a fun little poem. Pardon the cliché. Rubies are red, sapphires are blue, if I had to pick a favorite gem, my favorite would be you'. She smiled as tears came to her eyes. She replied, 'I love it! You are sweet. Hey, I have a friend in my class who wants you as the male lead in a movie. Sound interesting?'

"I finished it!" Sapphie announced as she finished making Nejikawa's new cooling system and started to install it into her robot friend.

"I feel better already, Sapphie-san!" Nejikawa beeped in relief.

Garnet started thinking that she should set Masago up with someone. There were plenty of girls in their grade. Then her mind trailed off to thoughts of setting Sango up with King's accountant, Alex, from the fruit selling company. Then she started thinking about ways to increase the Strawberry Café's profits. Then she remembered the discounts in her catalog. Her Jewel Pod vibrated and she checked it. The message was from Dian, who had replied 'Yeah, it sounds interesting. Let's meet up to discuss this with your friend'.

"Okay, _now_ can we start class, my pupils? We got a late enough start as it is," Iruka requested, his patience wearing thin.

"We're very sorry, sensei," Carnelian apologized on behalf of the class and got out a notebook. Larimar swooned. Garnet, watching the two foxes out of the corner of her eye, was glad Larimar and Carnelian were hitting it off. She believed everyone deserved to be in love.


	7. The Filming Begins

**Hey, y'all! I'm back with another update. I'm sorry it's been so long. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy watching how this one unfolds! Also, if you weren't aware, I chose the name of the in-story film, _Tom and Molly_ , because a male cat is a tomcat and a female cat is a molly or a queen.  
**

 **Chapter 7: The Filming Begins**

Dian had happily agreed to the film shoot being after classes and arrived at Sunshine Academy as soon as they were out. Garnet, with a blush on her face and a smile spreading across her muzzle, walked up to Dian and greeted, "Hey."

"Hey," Dian returned the greeting, smiling back and getting lost in Garnet's dark pink eyes. They moved in sync as they hugged each other.

"They're already on the same wavelength!" Larimar observed.

"What type of wavelength?" Sapphie asked with the potential to give a technical explanation on the definition of a wavelength. No one answered her for that reason. Romance was not really Sapphie's forte, though there have been times where she portrayed an interest in romance.

"Ruby's so excited! Ruby gets to be Garnet's manager!" Ruby exclaimed with glee as she put on a red managerial vest.

Several of their classmates were gathered outside before Masago finally came out. He was wearing an orange shirt, cargo shorts and a green visor. The teenage human male asked, "Is everyone here?" He took a look around as they all gave him murmurs of confirmation. "Good! We're going to shoot the opening scene at the Strawberry Café."

The operation shifted over to the Strawberry Café, where Garnet was able to double up on work; she was able to perform her real job as a waitress and still act in the movie. This was, as she would put it, striking it rich. Garnet was going from table to table, and Angela caught it all with the camera strapped to her head. Masago called out, "And enter Tom and hostess."

Dian, who played the part of the male lead, Tom, and Sapphie, who played the café hostess, took their cue. Sapphie led Dian to a table by the window of the café and said, "Your waitress will be with you in a minute, sir." She gave him a menu.

"Thank you," Dian thanked Sapphie in character, his heart pounding. He was very excited to be able to work with Garnet. He wanted to be able to build a strong bond and incredible chemistry with her, and what better way than doing something they both loved; performing?

Sapphie walked away. While that was Garnet's cue to go over to Dian, she was busy taking orders in real time. She scribbled on her notepad and saw that Sapphie was gone. "Ga!" With a forced verbal tic exclamation, Garnet scrambled over to Dian and quickly regained her composure. She adlibbed, "I'm sorry for the delay, sir. We seem to have a full house this afternoon."

"It's no trouble at all," Dian replied with a genuine smile. Garnet wasn't sure if Dian was adlibbing in character or not, but she rolled with it and smiled back. She fell for him a little more inside. Every time they interacted, her passion for him seemed to grow.

"My name is Molly and I will be your server today," Garnet told Dian, going back to the script. "Can I get you something to drink, sir?"

"Could I please get a cup of coffee? I'm in for a long night tonight," Dian requested, throwing in an exhausted-sounding chuckle.

"Sugar? Milk?" Garnet asked, about to write on her notepad.

"Just milk, please," Dian told her.

"Right. Coffee, light with milk, no sugar," Garnet summarized the milk order as she wrote it down. "Great! I will get that for you right away!" With that, Garnet went into the kitchen with the order.

Garnet met up with Sango in the back. Sango was playing the part of a fellow waitress named Cora. Sango, in character, said, "Wow, that customer is really cute, nyan~!"

"You think so?" Garnet asked, looking over at Dian as the latter browsed the menu.

"You should ask him out, nyan~!" Sango, in character, insisted as she suppressed her urge to break character and pig out on every sweet in the café. It didn't help when Larimar walked by with a strawberry parfait.

"I-I don't know, Cora. Flirting with guys isn't why I have this job. I'm here so I can get on my feet," Garnet responded. She would have doubled over if Sango broke character this far into the scene. Garnet was thankful to be given a drink to take to another table before Sango had the chance to break character.

Dian's next action in the script was to look like he was coaching himself to say something as he browsed the menu. He did just that. He kept mouthing 'I have to ask her out' as he perused the menu.

When Garnet went over to the back again, Sango, as Cora, said, "You know, he looks kind of familiar, nyan~."

"Oh?" Garnet, as Molly, replied.

"Less talking, more working!" Ruby shouted at them, looking all too satisfied with the position of her character and the way her lines were written.

"Yes, ma'am!" both cats responded simultaneously as Garnet took the coffee over to Dian.

As the pink cat brought him his coffee, Dian smiled another genuine grin. His eyes were brimming with joy at the sight of her. He closed his menu. Garnet asked, "What can I get for you today?"

"Could I please get the roast beef sub?" Dian asked as he handed her the menu.

"Certainly, sir!" Garnet replied as she took the menu and went into the back.

"Those eyes…" Dian, as Tom, said to himself, "they're just like how mine were a few years ago; fiery with determination and voluminous with passion."

A little while later, Garnet brought Dian his roast beef sandwich. She wished him the best with a simple, "Enjoy your sub!"

"Thank you! It looks delicious!" Dian thanked Garnet. Dian sank his teeth into the sub as Garnet walked away, relishing the texture of the crust and soft inner bread of the sub roll and the cool, sweet taste of the roast beef inside. It was nothing short of delicious. Part of him wished he had gotten some lettuce, pepper, salt and oregano on it, but the sandwich was more than fine on its own.

Sango said to Garnet in the back, "Molly, I remembered where I've seen him before, nyan~! He's Tom Catsburg, that young actor and director who's made a name for himself with his unique charisma and ability to evaluate the market as well as anyone with four times his experience, nyan~!"

"Really? I'm serving _the_ Tom Catsburg?" Garnet asked in a low voice.

"Yes, nyan~!" Sango confirmed.

"If I go out there with wobbling knees, make sure no one is recording me when I fall over," Garnet requested and went back over to Dian. She asked him, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Could I please get the apple pie a la mode? And the check when you're ready." Dian requested as Garnet took the empty plate in front of him.

"O-of course," Garnet complied. She went into the back to get the pie and ice cream. When she came back, she was holding a plate of apple pie with a scoop of strawberry ice cream on the side.

"Thank you very much, Molly," Dian thanked Garnet.

"You remembered my name?" Garnet asked, feigning nervousness for the camera.

"Yep. Even if I didn't, it's on your nametag," Dian reminded her as he gestured to her nametag.

"O-oh, right," Garnet responded, seemingly embarrassed.

"Say, Molly, do you have a big dream? One that you've carried with you since you were a kid?" Dian asked Garnet, still in character.

"Well…growing up, I've always wanted to be an actress. There were times when I thought that the odds were against me, but the people who beat the odds are the people who make chances for themselves. I believe in my dreams and I love to perform," Garnet told Dian. "I-I'm sorry, I rambled a bit."

"Not at all! I'm glad you feel that way," Dian informed her. Garnet felt herself blush. Either Dian was being genuine with her or he was a better actor than she thought. He was really drawing out her emotions.

The next part of the scene was just as Dian's character, Tom, was leaving. Garnet called after him, "Sir!"

"Yes?" Dian turned around as she ran up to him.

"Sir, you left twice the amount as what was on the bill," Garnet informed him.

"I know. Half of that is your tip and half of that is for the bill," Dian told her with a kind smile.

"Sir, I-I don't think I can… That's very generous of you, tipping a hundred percent like that, but it's just too much—" Garnet started to say.

"Molly, look, I know what it's like to be in your shoes. It wasn't that long ago when I was working as a waiter in a small café, working towards my big break. I see a lot of conviction in your eyes," Dian said to Garnet, who blushed at the sound of his words. He gave her a card. "My name is Tom Catsburg. If you ever need anything, just call me."

"Th-thank you!" Garnet thanked him and bowed as he exited the café.

"And…cut! That was beautiful!" Masago called out.

"Good. All that managing made Ruby hungry," Ruby sighed in relief.

"You only had one line," Kanon reminded the rabbit from behind her.

"Wow! Garnet and Dian were amazing!" Larimar gushed in awe.


	8. The Path to Success

**Hello, all! Welcome to my next edition of Love, Self-Control & Redemption. I'm sorry it's been a little while. I still think about this story a lot. I don't give up on my stories. You're all great!**

 **Chapter 8: The Path to Success**

Over the next couple of weeks, the young film crew got a lot done, but maintaining personal care and studies in the process made it nothing short of a hardcore balancing act. Garnet, who pulled some extreme late nights and early mornings to begin with, looked like she was growing especially tired as they were filming a new scene in the school's courtyard.

"I, uh…" Garnet yawned in the middle of her line. She suddenly panicked. "Ga! No, I didn't mean to do that! That was so unprofessional; I'm sorry."

"No, no, Garnet, it's fine," Masago insisted. He knew that if he offered Garnet a break, she'd refuse.

"No, it's not! Nyangelina Jolie would never fall asleep on the job! Neither should I! I'm aiming for success, greatness and the like here!" Garnet insisted, being rather harsh with herself.

"We all make mistakes," Larimar spoke up, hoping to calm the pink down.

"Though, sometimes I think society conditions us to think that every mistake is a setback as opposed to a learning experience," Carnelian mumbled. Larimar looked at him worriedly. When the red fox noticed this, he assured, "It's nothing! I was just talking to myself! Don't mind me!"

"No, I think you're right. It's just…it's sad because we all want to be successful as much as our teachers do, but when we make a mistake under such conditioning, we start to break down…" Larimar told Carnelian. She clenched her little paws. "I hate it because it affects my friends. I'll always work to support them. And world peace; that's important, too."

"World peace, eh?" Carnelian echoed.

Larimar blushed and asked, "You think it's silly, don't you?"

"No, I think it's a great goal, even if we have to work at it one person at a time," Carnelian commended Larimar for her ideology. "I suppose I'm kind of thinking about that in terms of kindness. Just the smallest things can make a difference, and I want to make a difference in people's lives with kindness."

"Carnelian-kun…" Larimar beamed at him in admiration. She found herself hugging his arm and reluctant to let go.

"Masago, we're all exhausted. Can't we take the day off?" Kanon asked, the compactness of her schedule getting to her. "We've all had a long week."

"I-I guess you have a point," Masago stuttered. He seemed torn. He wanted to make progress on the movie and he knew Garnet wouldn't want to stop, but everyone seemed like they were desperate for a break.

"What? We have everything set up and ready to go!" Garnet exclaimed, but she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Garnet, I agree with them. C'mon, why don't you go take a nap?" Dian suggested.

"I don't want to! Please, just one more scene!" Garnet wasn't going to give an inch. She wanted to move towards success with an open stride, but Dian knew that she would crash and burn if she didn't give herself some time to relax and take a breather. He didn't want that to happen to her because it had once happened to him when he was a rising star, an amateur in the idol business.

"Garnet, you've been working yourself too hard lately!" Dian raised his voice. He didn't want to be this way towards her, but it was his trump card and he had to use it. He didn't want her to suffer just because she was yearning for greatness.

"Who do you think you are? You're not the judge of that! I am!" Garnet argued. She couldn't believe that Dian was getting so worked up. Was he afraid? Jealous? Was he planning to sit back a bit because he seemed comfortable with his fulfilled ambitions?

"Garnet, I'm telling you this because I'm worried about you!" Dian exclaimed. He knew that he had opened up a can of worms, but he was genuinely concerned about Garnet's health and he was going to do whatever it took to help her, even if it meant having to play the bad guy in her life every once in a while.

"Well, stop worrying! You probably have better things to do! Stop trying to control me!" Garnet spat and stormed off.

"Control you?! Garnet, I—" Dian felt himself grow angry, but his anger took the form of sadness as her form grew smaller as she got further away from him. He could barely utter, "I'm just trying to protect you…" Tears welled up and he sank to his knees, staring at the ground. "I blew it… Twice now…"

"Dian," a soft voice caught his attention by using his name. Dian looked up and Sapphie's lemon yellow fur was soon in his view. He soon found himself looking into a pair of blue eyes, but his tears blurred his vision and he couldn't tell if those eyes were condescending or not. He assumed they were.

"Don't say anything. I know I messed up again… What is wrong with me?!" Dian sobbed and slammed his head into the grass and dirt as the tears started to flow. It had been a while since Dian had last cried. He couldn't even remember the last time.

"Nothing. I think you're absolutely right," Sapphie told the grey Maine Coon. Dian gasped in surprise and suddenly looked up at her. Sapphie repeated herself. "You're right. Garnet does work herself too hard sometimes. She's a borderline workaholic. As her roommate, I share your concern."

"I still shouldn't have yelled at her," Dian muttered as he looked down again. He sniffled, feeling pathetic.

"Maybe not, but you got her to listen. I think she's considering that you may have a point," Sapphie told Dian her theory. "That's why she got so mad. That and she's tired. Cats need sleep, too."

"I've been falling for her constantly… And I've been down that road. I've had similar tendencies. By the time I realized that they were destroying me and that I needed to slow down, I was already a wreck. I can't just sit back and watch that happen to her!" Dian cried.

"She'll come around. I swear it on Iruka-sensei's grave," Sapphie promised Dian.

"Iruka-sensei is still alive, Sapphie," Ruby reminded the yellow and blue Cavalier.

"That's irrelevant," Sapphie told Ruby and put on her reading glasses. There was something unsettling to Ruby about the gleam in Sapphie's eyes.

Meanwhile, Garnet ran all the way back to the girls' dorm, ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She grabbed one of her throw pillows and screamed into it as loud as she could. She then tore the pillow away from her face and found that it was wet and stained from her tears. Did Dian have a point? Had Garnet spread herself too thin? Had she blown it with Dian this time? Garnet gazed into the mirror and let out a shocked gasp. Her beautiful pink fur was wildly unkempt.

"You look like you've seen better days?" a familiar voice remarked. It was Luea, Ruby's "rival" of sorts (though that's not how Ruby saw it). The Hollander rabbit was leaning on the frame of the doorway with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Garnet asked, confused and exhausted.

"I thought something was wrong when I heard muffled screaming, but it turns out you're just throwing a tantrum. Garnet, I've always been kind of jealous of you. You're beautiful, pretty smart, determined… You're aiming for greatness and you make the most of everything, but you can't make the most of everything all at once like you've been trying to. Everyone can see it. Everyone but you, anyway," Luea told the pink feline. As Garnet read the navy-blue-eyed bunny's face, she started to accept that maybe Dian was right.

"I'm the most awful girlfriend in the world…" Garnet sniffled in dismay and began to cry.

"Rest up. I'll help you fix this," Luea promised as a wave of obligation washed over her.

Out of exhaustion and regret, Garnet sobbed herself to sleep. The path to success was indeed a rocky one.


	9. What the Heart Wants

**Hello, dear readers! Taking a brief couple-hour break from my studies, I am finally getting around to adding this installment of Love, Self-Control & Redemption! I've had this and homework on my mind all week (my major is so work-heavy and I'm learning to manage my time). I'm super excited to write, especially after just finishing a short paper for one of my classes. It put me in a writing mood! Please enjoy this and thank you all for reading! You're all the best!**

 **Also, the song used here is my own original poem. I'm usually not much of a poet, but I try wherever I can apply it. Though I will say I was listening to a bunch of emotional songs that I do not own in any capacity to get the feeling for this poem and I highly recommend them. I mainly listened to Christina Grimmie's cover of "Titanium" by David Guetta and Sia and "Ichiban no Takaramono" from the anime Angel Beats. And while some may see this as the end, I assure you IT IS NOT OVER! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!**

 **Chapter 9: What the Heart Wants**

When Garnet woke up, she felt refreshed, but the refreshment was dampened by guilt. She regretted snapping at Dian the way she did. She was so focused on getting the scene right that she hadn't considered the feelings of those around her, which made her feel even worse about what she said to Dian. She turned her head to the right to see Luea sitting at her desk. The pink feline asked the black and white bunny, "You're still here?"

"I told you I'd help you fix this, didn't I?" Luea rhetorically questioned Garnet and stood up. "Get yourself fixed up and we'll go look for him. Don't overdo it on the makeup, though, okay?"

"G-got it. Why are you helping me, anyway?" Garnet asked out of curiosity. "I'm sure you have better things to do this afternoon." Then she looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. "I mean…evening…"

"I do, but…I want to be a better Jewelpet. I want to be more helpful," Luea informed Garnet. It seemed as though something else was on her mind, but Garnet couldn't tell what. She decided to stop trying to figure Luea out and accept her kindness as a gift. She got up and changed into a white sundress with a red scarf accessory. Before Garnet could say anything, Luea exclaimed, "You look stunning!"

"Do you really think so?" Garnet asked her pleasantly. "Does my fur look fluffy enough?"

"Absolutely!" Luea assured her.

"If you want, I could make you something when this is all over," Garnet offered.

Luea blushed and shrank away a little before a soft, sheepish, "Yes, please…" escaped her lips. Garnet smiled in excitement. She made all of her clothes and accessories by paw, though sometimes she would lie and say that her garments were from a high quality retail store. No matter what she told others, she took pride in her work. Being able to make clothes for her friends would boost her confidence.

"You don't have to be so shy about asking for things, Luea," Garnet informed the Dutch bunny with a giggle.

"Who said anything about me being shy?! Let's go!" Luea got defensive and ended the conversation before she could grow anymore flustered. The cat and the rabbit left the room and went into the schoolyard to look for Dian, praying he hadn't left in a huff. They ran into Larimar and Carnelian during their search.

"Garnet, where have you been?" Larimar asked worriedly. Her cyan eyes were brimming with concern. Garnet could tell that the fight she and Dian had startled the peace-loving arctic fox.

"I cried myself to sleep," Garnet admitted, her guilt intensifying. "Have you guys seen Dian around?"

"Yeah, I saw him walking around with Ruby and Sapphie. He looked like he was crying," Carnelian informed them. Garnet's heart sank. She knew it was her fault. Carnelian, taking note of this, offered, "Do you want us to help you find him?"

"I don't want to hold you guys up," Garnet told the foxes. She didn't want to burden them. She gaze shifted to her feet.

"We're helping you!" Larimar defiantly told Garnet, who looked up in surprise. Larimar's eyes and voice were so intense. Larimar reminded Garnet, "You helped me when my heart was breaking and my will was following its lead! You're my friend and my idol! I'll support you all the way!"

"Larimar…!" Garnet uttered before hugging the white fox. She cried, "Thank you! Thank you, Larimar, you're the best!"

"Let's go get you your boyfriend back," Larimar confidently suggested.

"A girl who's, without a doubt, a workaholic that inspires everyone around her…" Luea sighed and smiled, a paw on her hip. "Garnet, you're something else."

The Jewelpets saw Angela and Labra pulling a cart that was loaded with a piano. Carnelian muttered, "Now, I'm curious about what those two do in their free time."

"Call it a gut feeling, but…I think they'll lead us to Dian," Garnet theorized and let go of Larimar, following the polar bear and the alpaca. Her friends followed her as she followed Labra and Angela.

"Good! You brought the piano I asked for!" Sapphie called out. Behind her was Ruby, who had her red violin with her. Dian was off to the side, holding an acoustic guitar. Garnet dove into some bushes and watched, the others following suit.

"Wow, you called that better than I would have expected," Luea commended Garnet.

"It looks like they're setting up a stage," Carnelian pointed out. Indeed, as the red fox had said, a stage was being set up behind the Japanese hare, cavalier King Charles spaniel and Maine coon.

"Do you think she'll forgive me once she hears the song?" Dian asked openly. A song? Garnet gasped and blushed.

"Just focus on getting her here first," Sapphie advised.

"Ruby will call her!" Ruby announced and used her Jewelpod to call Garnet.

Garnet's Jewelpod started ringing crazily. Luea sarcastically remarked, "Smooth, Garnet."

Garnet stepped out of the bushes, followed by Larimar and Carnelian. Garnet shamefully closed her eyes. Larimar awkwardly said, "Th-there you guys are! Ehehehe! We've been looking all over for you…"

"Garnet…" Dian mumbled.

"Well, there's no point in holding back now," Ruby decided and got on stage. "Ruby's glad we set this microphones up already."

Labra and Angela got the piano onto the stage and Sapphie sat down at the piano.

"Can you two play with no rehearsal?" Dian asked the dog and the bunny.

"Trust us, we're from the Plum Section; we wing it all the time," Sapphie assured with a wink and rubbed her paws together in anticipation. Ruby started tuning her violin.

Dian looked into Garnet's confused pink garnet eyes and, without a word, got onto the stage, adjusted the microphone and got his guitar ready. A bunch of the school girls scattered across the vicinity saw him and mumbled, "Is that the idol, Dian-kun? What's he doing here?" A crowd soon gathered, but Garnet managed to get into the front row. Her curiosity was too great to be held back by Dian's adoring fans.

Ruby suddenly ran to the edge of the stage, got on her knees and kissed Granite, who was also in the front row. When the hare and the lion broke their kiss, Granite affectionately said, "I love you, baby bunny!"

"Ruby loves you, too, snuggle lion!" Ruby replied lovingly and went back to her designated place.

Dian heartily greeted into his microphone, "Hello, Sunshine Academy! How are we today?" There was a response of loud cheers. Dian said over them, "Now, this song…Well, what I should say is that I wrote a song for a very special girl. She's given me so much love and helped me through more than she realizes. Then…we had a fight and I feel awful for letting her down a second time when I promised her and myself that I wouldn't. I don't tell many people this, but when I was just starting out as an idol, I would put all of my energy into everything all of the time. That doesn't sound like a bad thing, but I never slept because of it. I overcaffeinated myself one night preparing for an interview the next morning. I never made that interview because I had to be taken to the hospital at three in the morning. Now I try to remember to take care of myself no matter how busy my schedule gets."

Garnet gasped in shock. She had no idea about that. Looking around at all of the faces around her, many of the other people present were shocked as well. One face that was absolutely calm, though, was Diana's. Garnet took a few moments more to realize that Diana wasn't calm about the news. She was somber. Garnet realized that she and Dian must have been dating when this happened.

"And this girl has big dreams that I _know_ she can fulfill, but I worry that she's not getting enough sleep—doctors say between seven and nine hours is plenty—and I don't want her to crash and burn the way I did, but the way I expressed my concern was deplorable. This girl _deserves_ to fulfill her dreams because she's worked so hard every step of the way to get to where she is today and to get to where she wants to go in her future. Garnet…I am so sorry for raising my voice at you and I love you so, so much…" Dian continued speaking to the crowd, and then more so to Garnet once he said her name and looked her dead in the eye. Tears welled up in the eyes of both cats. Dian took a breath and said, "This one's for you. I'm not much of a writer, but I call it 'What the Heart Wants'."

Dian started strumming his guitar as Ruby elegantly played her violin and Sapphie played her piano in sync to Dian's guitar.

 _(Verse 1)_

 _I started out as a rising star_

 _Or so I thought until I fell so far_

 _Everything started falling apart_

 _Then I met a living work of art_

 _She hits the world with the force of an angel_

 _And the grace of a fairy who's always vigil_

 _(Chorus)_

 _What the heart wants is true love_

 _Girl, I'll treat you like a gentle dove_

 _What the heart wants is loyalty_

 _Girl, I'll treat you like royalty_

 _What the heart wants is to be free_

 _And that's how I feel when you're with me_

 _(Verse 2)_

 _I was a lost young man_

 _I struggled and I needed a hand_

 _Heaven smiled down on me that day_

 _When it sent an angel my way_

 _I'll hold her hand now and forever_

 _Because love is my most precious treasure_

 _(Chorus)_

 _What the heart wants is true love_

 _Girl, I'll treat you like a gentle dove_

 _What the heart wants is loyalty_

 _Girl, I'll treat you like royalty_

 _What the heart wants is to be free_

 _And that's how I feel when you're with me_

 _(Verse 3)_

 _I'll grit my teeth and bare the pain_

 _Because I have so much to gain_

 _Now I have her to protect_

 _Her smile makes my life so perfect_

 _If the sky collapses, I'll be okay_

 _I'm already in heaven anyway_

 _(Chorus)_

 _What the heart wants is true love_

 _Girl, I'll treat you like a gentle dove_

 _What the heart wants is loyalty_

 _Girl, I'll treat you like royalty_

 _What the heart wants is to be free_

 _And that's how I feel when you're with me_

 _(Verse 4)_

 _I won't let her suffer as I have_

 _I'll walk with her down this path_

 _I will be her sword and shield_

 _With her by my side, I'll never yield_

 _Girl, please say you want me to_

 _And I promise I will run with you_

The crowd was silent. Some people were even moved to tears. Garnet suddenly realized that her face was wet and her eyes were overflowing with saline emotion. She was so enraptured by the song that she failed to notice her own tears. Dian held out his paw to her. She took it and he pulled her onto the stage and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you! You were only trying to look out for me and I hurt you and I don't deserve to be your girlfriend!" Garnet bawled in Dian's arms.

"Don't say that; you're amazing and I acted so horribly towards you!" Dian cried, holding Garnet tightly.

People started to take out their cell phones and Jewelpods to take pictures of the cute couple, but Sapphie and Ruby were prepared for that. Ruby dashed to the school building and started climbing up the side and Sapphie grabbed Dian's microphone and exclaimed, "Look, look, everyone! Look over there! Ruby's climbing the school again!"

"Don't jump!" someone yelled out to Ruby, who climbed up the school with her violin in her teeth. Sapphie hoped Ruby wouldn't fall, partially for Ruby's safety and partially because their Plan B to avoid giving Dian and Garnet unnecessary attention involved Sapphie setting her lab coat on fire.

"Dian…I never knew…You didn't have to tell the entire student body—" Garnet started to say, but was cut off by a kiss from Dian. When they broke the kiss, Garnet whispered, "I love you, too… I've been in love with you for so long and I've had to put in all my effort to keep myself from pining over you…but you're just so special… Dian…"

"Garnet…" Dian muttered and held her close.

"Love him right, Pinky," a familiar voice advised. Garnet turned to see Diana standing in front of the stage as the rest of the crowd transitioned to the school building where Ruby was climbing. She made it onto the roof and was about to climb their dragon headmaster.

"Diana!" Dian exclaimed.

"Dian…if you break her heart and leave her for another girl, I'll smack you for essentially calling me third rate," Diana told Dian with a sweet tone in her voice. "Oh, yeah, I am now a munchkin and a cougar."

"Diana!" a black panther Jewelpet with shimmering green eyes ran over to her. This was Seraphinite, the freshman that Master suggested to Diana. "Diana, I made you a love sweater!" Seraphinite presented Diana with a sweater that was—oddly enough—made entirely out of shoelaces.

"You're so sweet! I don't think I'll have much use for it, though," Diana admitted to Seraphinite.

"I just want you to look at it and be happy," Seraphinite said to the munchkin cat.

"This little sweetie pie wouldn't take no for an answer," Diana boasted as she hugged the panther.

"Garnet," Dian spoke Garnet's name as he held her closer, "and Diana…You both helped me through a lot and I care about you both a lot. I hope there aren't any hard feelings between you two…"

"Oh, there aren't…" Garnet started.

"Over you, that is," Diana finished. The two cats looked at each other, smiling and forming a silent agreement before stifling giggles.

"Ruby is a fiddler on the roof!" Ruby announced from atop their dragon headmaster.

"Be careful up there!" Granite called up, terrified over the thought of Ruby falling and trying not to let it show.

"That dumb bunny!" Kanon grumbled as she smacked herself in the forehead.

"She's quite the character," Masago said from beside Kanon, but he wasn't talking about Ruby. He was looking in Garnet's direction and speaking of her. He was glad she was happy. It was the chemistry between her and Dian that Masago wanted for _Tom & Molly_, and through his movie, he wanted to intensify the bond between Garnet and Dian.

"I've gained weight, nyan~…" the sweets-loving Sango mumbled to herself. No one could tell if it was true or not.

"You have?" Kanon and Masago asked, not seeing any extra weight on the sweets-loving, hyperactive tabby.

"And now Ruby will play 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Jewelpet'," Ruby announced and started playing her violin on top of the dragon.

Garnet and Dian watched on from the stage and Dian asked, "Is she going to be able to get down?"

"She somehow managed it last time," Garnet informed the gray cat. "By the way…"

"Hmm?"

"I took your advice and I took a nap," Garnet said with a proud grin and touched her nose to Dian's. Dian smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.


	10. If Only It Were Real

**Hello, all! I know it's been a long time. I haven't forgotten this story or any of my stories. I've been in a Jewelpet mood lately. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, also, fun fact time! Later in the chapter, I reveal the full name of Dian's character, Tom Catsburg. As you may recall from earlier in the story, the names Tom and Molly reference the common terms used when describing a cat by its gender. The middle name I gave Tom in this chapter is a reference to Dian's species, the Maine Coon cat, which is, by extension, Tom's species. Well, enough out of me. Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 10: If Only It Were Real**

Two days after they made up, Garnet and Dian happily resumed the filming of _Tom and Molly_ , and two weeks later, they were at the wedding scene.

Garnet said to Ruby and Sapphie, "I know it's only a scene, but I am so nervous right now!"

"Are you worried that Masago got a real priest?" Ruby asked the pink cat, presenting the absurd, yet plausible possibility. She was changing into her bridesmaid dress when she asked that.

"Just think of it as practice for when you two really get married," Sapphie suggested pleasantly, also putting on a bridesmaid dress.

Garnet, who was flushed with embarrassment, scolded, "You two are not helping!"

"You want to marry him. It's become your other dream," Ruby informed Garnet, who was surprised by her statement. "C'mon, did you think that your two best friends in the whole world wouldn't notice? Your dream is now the same as Ruby's! Only with Dian instead of Granite."

"All this talk about weddings has helped me make a decision," Sapphie declared. The pink eyed cat and the red eyed rabbit gave her their attention. Sapphie said, "To get over my fear of ghosts and the paranormal, I am going to marry a spirit."

"I-I'm not sure it works that way…" Garnet nervously informed her canine roommate, not wanting to burst her bubble. Sapphie's declaration was perturbing because it almost seemed like Sapphie was going to marry a ghost for the wrong reasons. "You should at least have a strong, loving connection with him. Or her. Actually…I don't think I've ever seen you show romantic interest in anyone before. You're encouraging of Nejikawa, but…"

"I guess I just don't know how to be romantic," Sapphie concluded, giggling sheepishly. "For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!"

"You and Dian resonate so beautifully, Garnet! _Tom and Molly_ is going to be the romantic film of the ages!" Ruby assured, about to open a cup of chocolate pudding.

"Ruby, stop!" Garnet cautioned. Ruby stopped as much voluntary motion as possible. Garnet took the pudding cup away and scolded, "You shouldn't eat chocolate pudding while wearing a bridesmaid dress! You might stain it!"

"But, Garnet, Ruby likes pudding!" Ruby protested.

"Ruby, Garnet worked really hard on all of these dresses. You can have the pudding later," Sapphie promised the rabbit that she could have the pudding later.

"Okay," Ruby sighed. "Let's get Garnet into her wedding dress now!" Garnet smiled. Practice for when she really got married, was it? Deep down, Garnet liked the sound of that. It was true. Garnet loved Dian and prayed that one day, at some point in their lifetimes, that she would marry him. She wanted to have his kittens. Closing her eyes, Garnet tried to imagine what they would look like. She imagined a gray kitten with red eyes and a pink kitten with black eyes. They both had Dian's bangs and her white chest tuft. Garnet sighed dreamily, opening her eyes.

Meanwhile, Dian was getting dressed into a black tuxedo. He felt his heart pounding like a might drum in his chest. Carnelian, who was helping him dress, asked, "You okay? You seem on edge."

"Do you think…I'll be a good husband?" Dian asked nervously, his dark eyes filled with concern.

Carnelian couldn't help but laugh. In his laughter, he apologized, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh, but…you know you're not really getting married, right?"

"Y-yeah," Dian said with a nod. "It just…it feels so real. I love her. I want her. I want to be her future. More than anything, I want to be her strength. She's the most wonderful Jewelpet in the world!"

"Well, I'd argue that that title goes to Larimar-chan, but I get what you mean," Carnelian empathetically informed Dian. "I think you'd make a great husband and father."

"Thank you, Carnelian," Dian thanked him with a comforted smile.

"Do you think I'd make a good husband for Larimar?" Carnelian asked sheepishly, blushing. Dian observed Carnelian's body language. Carnelian seemed to shrink back. His fluffy tail swished around his feet and his eyes were pointed to the side of the room; not at anything in particular.

"…I think she's a lucky vixen to have you. Have some confidence in yourself," Dian advised, his smile more confident now.

Hearing the slightly older Jewelpet say that to him got Carnelian's hopes up. Carnelian got on all fours and bowed his head, groveling, "Thank you, Master! I'll make you proud!"

"M-Master? I'm not Master, nor am I your master!" Dian corrected the red fox, flustered.

"Are you guys ready?" Masago asked.

"Yeah, we are," Dian replied. Masago walked up to Dian and got down on his knees, getting in Dian's face. "Um… Yes?"

"If you even so much as think of mistreating Garnet, I will punt you across the ocean," Masago threatened. Dian, while taken aback, couldn't blame Masago for saying this. He knew Masago cared deeply for Garnet. He couldn't blame him for that, either.

"I doubt you're that strong, but I won't stop you from doing so," Dian acknowledged Masago's terms. "I love her…"

"That's why I'm most excited for this scene," Masago informed Dian with an excited smile. "By the way, that tux looks sharp on you."

"What does Garnet's dress look like?" Dian asked out of curiosity.

Masago blushed and said, "It looks amazing. She looks like an angel in it."

It wasn't long afterwards when the scene started. Dian was standing at the altar. Carnelian stood behind him. Tour was on the side, holding his guitar. Several students from around campus were stand-ins for filling pews in the campus chapel. Angela had the camera strapped to her head. Labra, in traditional mage robes, was acting as the priest for this scene of the movie. Dian was anxious. Though he was acting as Tom, he still thought of Garnet as his bride. He knew he would be somewhat disappointed when this dream-like scene ended, but he didn't care about that.

Tour started playing his guitar. Sapphie entered the chapel first, wearing a pink-tinged off-white dress. Ruby followed soon after, wearing the same dress, and Granite couldn't help but let out a whistle from the pew.

"Remember to edit that out…" Masago said to himself as he wrote it down on his palm.

Finally, Garnet entered the chapel. She was in a sleeveless white dress with a pink sash and a glittering white veil. She wore white sandals. Her signature pearl and garnet necklace rested charmingly against her fluffy chest tuft. A pink rose was embroidered on the bottom half of her knee-high dress. She was smiling like a radiant angel. Every step she took was a step towards the future of her character, Molly. In a sense, she was walking towards her own future as well. She was blushing, overcome with emotion.

Dian felt his own cheeks grow heated with a blush. He couldn't recall having ever been so amazed. Garnet's grace seemed godly. Her fluffy, pink tail swayed from side to side. She climbed each step onto the altar and grasped Dian's paws with her own. They gazed into each other's eyes and could see every tomorrow for the rest of time in them.

"Ahem. We are gathered here today to celebrate the glorious union between Tom and Molly, labu~," Labra, or Mother Polar Bear when in character, announced. "Does anyone object this union, labu~? No? Good, labu~! Marriage is the joining of two lovers at its highest level, labu~. It is a commitment, labu~. It is a union, labu~. It is the boldest way to say 'I will love you always', labu~."

Dian and Garnet took Labra's words in as they gazed into each other's eyes. It felt like their souls were dancing even though their bodies were standing still. Time seemed to stand still for their love.

Watching on, Masago couldn't help but think, _The way they're looking at each other is romance film gold. That's because, even though this is a movie, what they feel is real. Garnet…I'm so glad you're happy._

The part of the scene involving their vows came about. Dian went first. He said, "Molly…When we first met, I knew there was something special about you. I know that you would change my life forever, though I didn't anticipate it would be to this magnitude. You've been sent to me by heaven. It's because of you that I see the purpose in life again."

"Oh, Tom…!" Garnet whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I suppose it's time for my vows. Tom… Thomas Maine Catsburg… The man of my dreams… I always knew that 'the one' was out there. You and I came from completely different worlds. I was just a small-town waitress and you were a bigshot on the rise. You saw something in me? You became a teacher to me. You taught me how to be free. If this is a dream, don't wake me up unless it's to tell me that this dream is real. Since we've met, I've dreamed a million dreams. I know you're the one and nothing is ever going to be right if I'm in the wrong here. I love you, through and through."

"Molly…!" Dian's voice trembled. He knew it was just script, but he could tell that Garnet meant every word and he was overcome with emotion. He almost called Garnet by her real name.

"After that display of affection, do I really need to ask, labu~? Alright, do you take each other as tom and molly, Tom and Molly, labu~?" Labra asked, trying not to cry.

"We do," Garnet and Dian answered simultaneously.

"By the power vested in me, by the grace of Jewelina-sama, I now pronounce you tomcat and molly, labu~. You may kiss the bride, labu~!" Labra announced happily. Garnet and Dian embraced each other and kissed passionately. People and Jewelpets threw their hats in the air. There was a roaring applause. Dian and Garnet drowned it out, caught up in their love.


	11. The Sparkling Idols

**My gosh, it's been too long! Hi, everybody! And happy birthday, Larimar! That's right, today, December 3** **rd** **, is Lari-bae's birthday! I hope you all enjoy this next installment of Love, Self-Control & Redemption. Also, I know Kaiya's role in Sunshine, albeit a minor role, is to organize social events like matchmaker parties and such, but there are several instances throughout the Jewelpet franchise as a whole that either suggest or explicitly state that Kaiya is a model. I'll be referencing that here.**

 **I know it's been only two chapters since last time, but I wrote another poem to be used as a song. It took me a little longer than I thought. Fair warning, I played around with the rhyme scheme and stanza length in this one. I'm hoping that the words and maybe whatever rhythm you guys imagine will make it flow smoothly. I was listening to a lot of romantic music to really get into this, too.**

 **Chapter 11: The Sparkling Idols**

A couple of days had passed since the wedding scene was shot and Dian had gotten a painfully vague text from Garnet: 'Come to the Strawberry Café today at two. Not an emergency, but super important!' What was it that she made so urgent? For the most part, he simply hoped she was okay. In the recesses of his mind, however, he secretly prayed that Garnet would be waiting for him in the café in a super cute outfit. Garnet was one of the most fashionable and street-wise Jewelpets he had ever met. To Dian, Garnet was even more beautiful and talented than her idols, Nyangelina Jolie and Kaiya. Garnet didn't care if she was at an economic disadvantage; she'd put her 100% into everything she did!

"Maybe…when she graduates… I'll ask her to marry me," Dian mumbled to himself as he sat on the couch in his luxurious apartment. He sighed and shook his head, "I think she'd want to get her feet on the ground in theatrics first. It's probably for the best if she seeks a little employment before we do anything along the lines of marriage. Still…her face, her eyes, her hips, her tail… She's gorgeous. Not just on the outside either. She has a go-getter personality that, well, goes and gets me. Why am I talking to myself…?" His keys were on the coffee table, as was his Jewelpod. He picked up his Jewelpod and checked the time. It read 13:34, or 1:34 on a twelve-hour system. "It's almost two… I'd better get moving."

Dian drove to the Sunshine campus, playing music on a classic rock radio station the whole way there. He had managed to find parking not far from the Strawberry Café, which was convenient as Dian's curiosity as to what it was Garnet wanted or needed was beginning to overwhelm him. With a rushed motion, Dian opened the door, only to find himself roughly dragged in by Shouko and seated at a table with Carnelian.

"She's not our class gangster for nothing," Carnelian chuckled sheepishly, trying to engage Dian in conversation.

"Do you know what this is about?" Dian asked, hoping that the red fox had at least an inkling of a clue.

"No. Larimar said it was important, but she never said why," Carnelian explained with a small sigh. "That white vixen's the sweetest, most charming Jewelpet I've ever met."

Dian wanted to comment that Carnelian didn't know Garnet very well, then, but he didn't because it would have been rude and because Larimar was very sweet and worked about as hard as Garnet. The lights went out and the café was filled with confusion. Then, piercing the darkness was a spotlight from above and pointed at a small stage. The spotlight was shining down on a pink Persian cat and an arctic fox, Garnet and Larimar. Garnet was in a red, sleeveless dress with a blue rose embroidered on her left hip. Larimar was in a very similar dress, only it was light blue instead of red and the rose was pink and embroidered on her right hip. Both dresses had slits going up the back of the skirts so their big, fluffy tails could be seen and move around freely. Garnet greeted the crowd, "Good afternoon, Strawberry Café!"

"Whoa! Hey, it's Garnet and Larimar! So they're the 'sparkling idols' that were rumored to show up today!" a student whispered to some friends.

"Sparkling idols…?" Dian mumbled under his breath.

"Larimar and I found ourselves to be very lucky, dating such wonderful guys," Garnet informed the crowd.

"So we rounded up some of our musically talented friends and wrote a song for our boyfriends, Dian and Carnelian-kun," Larimar added, seemingly gazing directly at Carnelian. The red fox blushed in response to her dazzling gaze. "Carnelian-kun, I…I know we haven't really dated for all that long, but…when I'm with you, I…I get butterflies in my stomach and my face grows hot… And I love hearing about the mission trips you've done and the kids you've tutored. But more than that, I…I love… _you_ , Carnelian-kun."

"Larimar…!" Carnelian found himself crying tears of joy. Saline droplets of happiness streamed from his carnelian red eyes as her words hit his ears.

"And Dian, that's more or less how I feel about you, but I think we'd both like our song to do the talking," Garnet said into the microphone, directing her statement at a blushing Dian. "Joining us today, we have Tour on guitar, Sapphie on piano and Labra on drums."

"Let's get this show on the road, labu~!" Labra's voice resounded from the darkness. The spotlight widened to reveal the three Jewelpets that Garnet had mentioned and their corresponding instruments.

"Olé!" Tour exclaimed. Sapphie remained quiet, but she was smiling giddily.

"We call this one 'The Answer'," Larimar informed the crowd as Labra started a gentle beat on her drums. Sapphie's piano and Tour's guitar harmonized beautifully to the beat.

 _(Verse 1; Garnet)_

 _What have I been missing my whole life?_

 _Part of me was always empty inside_

 _And when it came to strife_

 _I would always want to just run and hide_

 _Then you showed me there's nothing to fear_

 _You showed me the top of a mountain of dreams_

 _Now my perception is so crystal clear_

 _As clear as a flowing silver stream_

 _(Chorus; Garnet and Larimar)_

 _I've been in the dark with a candle_

 _In a holder, gripping the handle_

 _Wandering the very depths of my soul_

 _I felt something carved on the wall_

 _And when I held up the flame_

 _There was your name_

 _And I know it in my heart to be true_

 _The answer I've been searching for is you_

 _(Verse 2; Larimar)_

 _I love how you're kind_

 _And your beautiful mind_

 _Alone I just sparkle, but with you, I shine_

 _I'm always stronger with your hand in mine_

 _A heavenly wind blows in my sails_

 _With you, I will never fail_

 _You're the fire to my hearth and the rain to my storm_

 _Compared to your arms, there's nowhere quite as warm_

 _(Chorus; Garnet and Larimar)_

 _I've been in the dark with a candle_

 _In a holder, gripping the handle_

 _Wandering the very depths of my soul_

 _I felt something carved on the wall_

 _And when I held up the flame_

 _There was your name_

 _And I know it in my heart to be true_

 _The answer I've been searching for is you_

 _(Verse 3; Garnet)_

 _You are my passion and my taste_

 _I feel so secure with your hands on my waist_

 _I know I'm young and a little naïve_

 _But, baby, I hope you never leave_

 _You've got the smile of a thousand suns_

 _You get me more than anyone_

 _(Chorus; Garnet and Larimar)_

 _I've been in the dark with a candle_

 _In a holder, gripping the handle_

 _Wandering the very depths of my soul_

 _I felt something carved on the wall_

 _And when I held up the flame_

 _There was your name_

 _And I know it in my heart to be true_

 _The answer I've been searching for is you_

 _(Verse 4; Larimar)_

 _You're the answer I finally found_

 _You're the one who keeps my feet on the ground_

 _You and I have such a deep link_

 _When we dance, we step in sync_

 _Your smile has a strong radiance_

 _And I love our resonance_

 _(Chorus; Garnet and Larimar)_

 _I've been in the dark with a candle_

 _In a holder, gripping the handle_

 _Wandering the very depths of my soul_

 _I felt something carved on the wall_

 _And when I held up the flame_

 _There was your name_

 _And I know it in my heart to be true_

 _The answer I've been searching for is you_

When the song ended, there was a moment of silence before the whole café erupted with applause. Dian and Carnelian were crying out of love and happiness as they approached the stage. Garnet jumped into Dian's arms while Carnelian gently helped Larimar off the stage. The two foxes rubbed noses while the two cats began to hold a deep kiss. Garnet pulled away and asked, "Did you like our song?"

"It was amazing and so are you," Dian commended his beloved pink girlfriend.


	12. Happy Birthday, My Sweet Love

**It's been so long, I know! Here's good news, though! This chapter is up! I am so pumped for this! JP forever! Yeah! This Sunday is January 8** **th** **, Garnet's birthday! Double yay! That makes this chapter extra special and two days early! Maybe I'll go a chapter for Dian's birthday, too, but that's right around the time I go back to school, so we'll see. Also, a hundred million yen is about (roughly) a million dollars and I was listening to "If I Had A Million Dollars" by the Barenaked Ladies for a good part of this chapter so bear with me and this mound of insanity of mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Happy Birthday, My Sweet Love**

Garnet was sleeping in today. After all, it was her birthday and there weren't classes going on that day anyway. Well, her intention was to sleep in.

Whiiiiiiiir! Sapphie was using her electric screwdriver at 6:30. She had said something earlier in the week about the bed frame being loose. Couldn't she had used a regular screwdriver? Well, at least Sapphie was doing something that benefitted the wellbeing of both of them. She was a good roommate. A mad genius, but a good roommate nonetheless.

"Meow… Sapphie, what time is it?" Garnet yawned and rubbed her big eyes. She looked at the clock. 6:32.

Sapphie, with her big blue eyes shimmering, kindly greeted, "Good morning, Garnet! Are you having a nice birthday?"

"So far, the only thing my birthday has been is loud," Garnet informed her canine roommate. Garnet was in the middle of letting out another yawn when Sapphie lunged at her and gave her a hug. Sapphie's fluffy, lemon yellow tail was wagging delightedly. Garnet gasped, "Sapphie! What has gotten into you?"

"You need a birthday hug! All birthday girls do!" Sapphie mischievously remarked. She gave Garnet a playful nuzzle and then asked, "Want me to explain why one to the infinity power is indeterminant?"

"Um…First of all, you're adorkable. Secondly, no thank you. Hey, do you want to see if Ruby wants to hang out?" Garnet proposed. Sapphie gave an eager nod as her answer. Then, Garnet's Jewelpod vibrated. She looked at it and she was getting flooded with text messages that either read 'Happy Birthday, Garnet' with cake emojis or 'Happy Belated New Year! Can I tell you your horoscope?'

"A lot of people are glad you were born into this world, but none more so than a certain tomcat, I'm sure!" Sapphie informed Garnet and put on her lab coat and her glasses. "Just make sure to put on something nice."

"Says the Cavalier in the lab coat," Garnet teased and started scrolling through her messages. "Not that I wouldn't, but how come?"

"Just remember today in nine months when my birthday rolls around," Sapphie advised and started putting scalpels in her lab coat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make friends with a headless person."

"You mean a dullahan," Garnet corrected the dog, who tensed up due to her fear of ghosts, goblins and 'the unscientific'. Garnet said it again, "Dullahan."

"G-Garnet," Sapphie rigidly turned back to Garnet, "I can barely accept 'headless person'. Please don't make it worse."

Garnet giggled as Sapphie left on her hunt for the paranormal. Part of what Sapphie did in her spare time, aside from building rockets and almost blowing up Sunshine Academy on a regular basis, was explaining and researching the links between science and magic; two aspects often considered two sides of the same coin. She wondered which was easier; what Sapphie did or finding meaningful use of math in biology. Both were still mysteries, but surely had to be out there.

"If I had a hundred million yen…" Luea sang as she went down the hall to shower.

"Good morning, Luea!" Sapphie greeted as she left, closing the door.

"Sapphie, don't lock that!" Garnet heard Ruby yell outside the door.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Garnet wondered aloud. She scrolled through her emails when she found an email from 'LABU'. Unamused, Garnet opened it. When she read it, she felt elated instantly. "'Dear Garnet, if you are reading this, congratulations, labu~. You've survived another year in our crazy, messed up world, labu~. Happy birthday, labu~! Want to make the world a better place, labu~? Then please consider joining the Law Abiding Brutality Unit, otherwise known as LABU, labu~. At the bottom of this email, there will be buttons marked accept and decline, labu~. Once you click on one, this message will be erased, labu~. Signed, Co-Founder Rapacabu, labu~'. Aww, Labra! A do-good gang, huh? Geez, what'll that crazy bear come up with next?" She hit the accept button at the bottom of her message and, as promised, her Jewelpod selected to delete the message all on its own, which had started the pink Persian at first.

"Garnet! Happy birthday!" Ruby exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Thank you, Ruby!" Garnet thanked Ruby, appreciative of the intrusion.

"Hey, Garnet, if you had a hundred million yen, what would you do with it?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Hmm…I don't know. Oh, wait!" Garnet exclaimed and pulled a small stack of sales catalogs from her desk drawer. "Think of the awesome savings! At a budget of a hundred million yen, no less! Think of the floss I could buy! The needles, the rhinestones, the straps!" Garnet grabbed Ruby's shoulders and shook her a bit. "Think of the lining material!"

"Ruby would blow it all on pudding. Or carrots. Or bacon. Or Granite's love! Ruby's sweet Mikage-kun…he turned his life into something totally different for Ruby," Ruby reminisced. "If you had a hundred million yen, would you still walk to get around?"

"Of course! I have a swimmer's body to keep up and bikinis that need to fit!" Garnet insisted on walking.

"Oh, Garnet, go to the Strawberry Café at noon! And maybe help Ruby build a tree fort, please?" Ruby requested sheepishly, throwing in a giggle at the end of her statement for charm.

"Ruby, where are you going to put a tree fort?" Garnet asked, paws on her hips.

"In a tree!" Ruby answered, satisfied with the simplicity of her answer. "You could help, it's not that hard! Hey, can Ruby put your fridge up there?"

"Well, if we're getting technical, it's Sapphie's fridge," Garnet informed Ruby and opened the fridge, giving her a pudding cup. "For my favorite bunny-boo!"

"Thanks, kitty-coo!" Ruby thanked the pink cat, reciprocating codenames from their middle school days.

"Ruby, you're lucky you have a summer birthday," Garnet sighed, opening a water bottle as she closed the fridge with her leg. "It's too cold in January."

"Ruby thinks that it's too convenient for you, Garnet," Ruby disagreed as she worked at devouring the pudding. "People snuggle when it's cold. Snuggling is a form of love. You're the Jewelpet of Love and Beauty. And birthdays are about celebrating the birth of the people we love!"

"That's…actually a really good way to put it, Ruby," Garnet commended her white furred comrade.

Meanwhile, Sapphie had stepped through the doors to find Dian, Larimar, Carnelian, Master, Masago and, much to her surprise, Alex the accountant decorating for Garnet's surprise party. Sapphie approached the Scottish fold cat and gazed into his alexandrite eyes, asking, "Why are you here?"

"Um, well… A few months back, I was meeting with Master and one thing led to another and now I'm dating Sango," Alex replied sheepishly and adjusted his glasses. Sapphie adjusted her glasses in response.

"NYAAAA!" Sango screamed in the kitchen. Sapphie, suddenly brandishing twin swords, cautiously entered the kitchen, Alex and Dian following. The room was filled with smoke. Sango was coughing, "I think the oven is broken, nyan~…"

"Sango!" Alex exclaimed as he hugged her and started to guide her out of the kitchen.

"Oh, no…" Dian groaned.

"Save the cake, nyan~…!" Sango mewled weakly as her boyfriend took her out.

"Leave it to me. Everyone out, the kitchen is mine!" Sapphie exclaimed and shoved Dian out after Alex and Sango. She rolled up her sleeves and looked at her swords. "Let's get to work, boys."

"…Hey, did anyone notice where she pulled those blades from?" Masago asked nervously. Sapphie and kitchens were already a bad mix. He didn't want to attempt to fathom what would happen when dangerous twin melee weapons were added in. Jewelina-sama forbid she had nitroglycerin as well. Somehow, Sapphie had a knack for turning many things into rocket science.

"She's probably got a small arsenal in that lab coat of hers," Larimar said, trying to sound reassuring. She could tell by the lingering tension in the room that it didn't work.

"What could go wrong? Sapphie's the handiest Jewelpet around!" Dian asked, not knowing how Sapphie and cooking got along.

"That poor cake, nyan~!" Sango started to bawl. Alex held her close and gave her a snuggle. That did nothing to assure Dian that this party would happen without casualties.

"Sapphie's the only one who knows how to fix the oven. We must put our faith in her," Master reasoned with the younger people present. He gazed at the door that led to the kitchen of his establishment and darkly said, "May Jewelina-sama be with us all." They suddenly heard the sounds of all sorts of power tools inside the kitchen.

"It's just after seven now. She has less than five hours," Dian informed the others, hoping Sapphie could salvage the cake. He didn't have time to worry about the cake. This whole plan was not contingent on one pastry. "We can still set up the rest of the party. We owe it to Sapphie and Garnet to do our part! Let's do this!"

"YEAH!" the rest of them agreed enthusiastically. Dian put his paws in his pockets, pawing at a small box containing his present. He felt himself grow nervous, so he inhaled deeply and then let it out.

They set up streamers, ribbon, banners, table clothes, bells, cute things, shiny things, things with beards and Masago even hung up a poster that he had commissioned from a beagle Jewelpet named Yuku. _Tom & Molly_ was at the top of the poster in big lettering, with an exquisitely painted Dian and Garnet staring lovingly into each other's eyes while holding each other in a tight embrace. The bustling city was their background just as the world had been their oyster.

Five hours went by quickly. Before Dian knew it, Garnet was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a vermilion dress with silver trimming, a matching bow on her ear and a crimson sash. Ruby, in a pink one piece dress, and Granite, in a toga, were standing behind her. Dian's mind went in at least seven different directions! Sapphie still wasn't done with the oven?! Did his fur look okay? They hadn't taken their places! The other guests hadn't come yet! Why was Granite in a toga? Was Garnet early? The surprise was ruined!

"I'm sorry…" Dian fell to his knees before his pink angel. "It was supposed to be a fancy surprise party."

"Aww, Dian, did you really go through all the trouble for me?" Garnet asked, touched as ever by her boyfriend's endeavors.

"None of it worked out," Dian mumbled.

"What are you talking about? Everything is so cute!" Garnet exclaimed, very taken with all the carefully set decorations. "The décor is so chic!" Dian sighed with relief to hear that.

"Um, guys…? The cake is not salvageable," Sapphie said as she walked out with a blackened cylinder of sugar. "I guess trying to get it to bake faster by turning up the temperature to 600 degrees was a bad idea."

"Fahrenheit or Celsius?" Carnelian asked curiously.

"It's too hot either way," Larimar muttered to her boyfriend, disheartened about Sango's hard work and devotion to the cake being for naught.

"Garnet, there's something I've been meaning to give to you," Dian informed Garnet. He presented a tiny box to her and in the box was a diamond and garnet ring perfectly sized for the finger of a Jewelpet.

"Oh, Dian, it's beautiful!" Garnet gasped, tears in her eyes. "You didn't really buy that for me, did you?"

"Of course I did," Dian replied as he hugged her, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Ohh! If you turn out to be a spendthrift, I'm going to be very upset with you!" Garnet exclaimed teasingly as she rubbed her nose on his.

"I'm sorry the party was a total failure…and on your birthday…" Dian muttered shamefully.

"Hey, now, you didn't fail! The people I care about are celebrating the fact that I was born! I couldn't be more grateful!" Garnet informed him with tears of joy in her eyes as she kissed his nose.

"Happy birthday, my sweet love," Dian said to Garnet.

"Thank you, sweet pea," Garnet thanked him as he held her close.

"AWW!" the whole venue cooed.


	13. My Shooting Star

**It's the 19** **th** **. I put this chapter off long enough. Of course, I have at least a few more chapters in mind, but this chapter is crucial. Again, I know I have more planned, but I just want to give a special thank-you to BraviaryGirl7 and Kgamer77 for always giving feedback. That's tremendous encouragement for me. Also, fair warning, I made a chinchilla Jewelpet OC with pezzottaite eyes to be Titana's love interest. Why the warning? Well, you see, Titana had an episode in Jewelpet Kira Deco in which his dialogue and behavior had implications that I found to be the inspiration for this chinchilla OC—another male. If you're against homosexuality, then ignore it. They're not the main couple, after all.**

 **Also, I talk about Sapphie's dating expectations a bit in this chapter, but I don't plan on giving her a love interest in this story. That's more of a crossover idea.**

 **All of that aside, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13: My Shooting Star**

Garnet was sitting in class, having trouble keeping herself in her seat. She had so much to look forward to today. It was January 20th. Dian's birthday was today. _Tom & Molly_ would premiere locally today and—with luck—receive recognition by a curious big-wig in the film industry. With so much anticipation, who would want to be cooped up in a classroom. The ring given to her on her recent birthday gleamed dazzlingly under the lights of the classroom. The gleam caught Garnet's eye every so often, making her smile.

"Nice shiny ring, des~!" Peridot exclaimed as she peered over Garnet's shoulder at the ring, taking a picture of it.

"Ruby knows what Garnet's favorite present is!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully.

"Garnet's been working hard to make Dian a special present!" Sapphie announced, causing Garnet's face to become flushed.

"I wish I had a boyfriend, des~…" Peridot mumbled.

"Peridot, if I can find a lovely boy, so can you, dechu~!" Titana called from his desk.

"Eh?" Kanon was caught off guard. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend…"

"I must have forgotten to tell you, Kanon-sama, dechu~," Titana chuckled sheepishly. "He's my roommate, Pezzo, dechu~."

"The chinchilla in Class Rose?" Kanon asked. In hind sight, she did see Titana with Pezzo whenever he wasn't with her and her group. She also remembered hearing that Pezzo was Luea's lab partner and they tended to be at odds.

"He makes me happy, dechu~!" Titana announced with a cheeky grin.

"Well, Titana, make sure you and your boyfriend are there for opening night!" Garnet looked back at Titana and gave him a wink. "Honestly, I think you two are one of the cutest couples in the whole school!"

"Ruby resents that," Ruby flatly informed her friend.

"I try not to resent things," Granite appeared next to Ruby and wrapped an arm around her. "We were all going to go as a group, actually. Are you coming with us?"

"Actually, Dian is picking me up. Wait, the whole class is going?" Garnet answered Granite's question and followed up with her own. The white lion gave an excited nod.

"Everyone worked so hard on this movie. I'm excited for it," Sapphie claimed, her fluffy tail wagging.

"Um, Sapphie-san, perhaps you'd want to go with a date? Maybe…me?" the robot Nejikawa awkwardly offered.

"No thank you, Nejikawa-kun," Sapphie politely declined. She looked up at him, smiling softly. She then nonchalantly informed him, "I don't want my first date with someone to be at the movies. I want to be able to talk to him and laugh and not be judged. And…I'm actually convinced that the one…is a spectral being."

"HUH?!" the entire class was caught off guard this time.

"Hey! Stop your gossiping! This is the third time I've asked you all to open your books to page seven!" Iruka-sensei yelled to get their attention. After hearing Sapphie say that she was searching for a spectral being, he began to wonder if he should have sent her to the guidance office or not. Sapphie was soft-spoken and incredibly bright—his best student ever—but her tendencies were, at times, off kilter. Heck, sometimes her actions were borderline crazy. Between the underground rockets and the cyborg bodies…

"Iruka-sensei, how many windows have you broken this trimester?" Ruby pleasantly asked, referring to times where Iruka-sensei went flying out the window, like on the day of Garnet and Dian's first date. The whole class was silent and Iruka-sensei suddenly didn't want their attention anymore.

"Um…I have a fight to oversee! Study something!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed and his attendants quickly carted him out of the room.

"This class is doomed," Garnet mumbled. She saw Titana march by her desk and decided to ask him, "Where are you going?"

"To see my beloved Pezzo, dechu~!" Titana answered cheerfully as he left the room.

"I still can't believe I never knew he had a boyfriend…" Kanon muttered.

"Hey, Garnet, this gives you some time to go work on the present for Dian," Ruby poked Garnet and informed her.

"And ditch class? Are you nuts?" Garnet asked, taken aback by the suggestion. "When there's work to be done?"

"What work? Iruka-sensei didn't assign anything and basically left us to study hall. I think you'd get more out of twiddling your thumbs," Sapphie pointed out and closed her textbook. "Iruka-sensei would be a better teacher if he didn't get flustered so easily. I think he thought I was trying to ask him out one time when I was asking him to help me find a boyfriend." She got out of her seat and left the classroom without another word. She was either off to a high rooftop or off to her underground lab.

"I suppose I do have better things to do…" Garnet sighed and got out of her seat. She never felt so rebellious before—not even that time when she hit her friends up with gangster outfits or wore sandals with socks. Step by step, she left the classroom and, as she glanced to her left, she saw Titana in the arms of a red furred chinchilla with pastel red pezzottaite eyes. This was Pezzo, who was a bit taller than Titana. The two rodents were cuddling against the wall, rubbing noses and cooing at each other. "Having fun, you two?"

"Oh, Garnet!" Titana, whose back was to Garnet, turned his head and exclaimed.

"Well, you caught me red-pawed with my love-munk," Pezzo pleasantly feigned guilt and gave Titana a peck on the cheek.

"Dechu~!" Titana squeaked out his verbal tic.

"I love that verbal tic!" Pezzo exclaimed and the two rodents rubbed noses.

Garnet smiled at the happy couple. She loved watching love blossom, even if it wasn't her own. Holding her pleasant gaze for two more seconds, she started the other way towards the exit of the school building so she could make her way toward the dorms. As soon as she was out the door, she ran all the way to the Moon Dorm. She was glad that Iruka-sensei freaked out and left so close to the end of classes. She had the rest of the afternoon to get ready for opening night.

When Garnet got back to her dorm, she found herself alone. Sapphie hadn't come back, which meant she must have been in her lab. She checked her Jewelpod and saw that Dian had replied with a thank you and a smiley face after she had sent him a happy birthday text with 20 exclamation points, 15 heart emojis and a winky face. On her desk was a near-complete light grey scarf with dark grey latitudinal stripes. She pounced into her chair like the cat she was and got back to working on it. She would be scrupulous, constantly checking to make sure not a stitch was missed.

The pink Persian knit the scarf for hours. As she finished up her project, she took a peek at her alarm clock and saw that she had barely enough time to shower, get dressed and wait for Dian to pick her up. "GAAA! NOT AGAIN!" Garnet grabbed her shower caddy and sprinted down to the bathroom to take a hot shower. The steaming hot water felt good on her fur, but Dian's warm embrace felt nicer. The water didn't hold her or secure her the way Dian did.

Forcing herself out of the steamy shower and back to her room, Garnet blow-dried her fur and got into carnation pink dress that had mint green fringe on the edge of the skirt, black tights, brown combat boots and a dark red jacket. She slung a red purse onto her shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror. Tilting her head, she asked herself, "Should I bring a clutch purse instead?"

"You're going to the opening night of a high school movie production, not the biggest awards show of the year," Sapphie pointed out, standing behind her. The intelligent canine had her glasses on and her lab coat fastened up.

"Um…Sapphie, I see what you're saying, but this is a big night for everyone involved with _Tom & Molly_. Don't you think you should dress up a little more than…this?" Garnet asked, trying not to sound manipulative, but also trying to get a point across.

"No," Sapphie answered with a small smile on her face. She unfastened her lab coat and let it slide off her shoulders, revealing a sparkling dark blue dress hugging her body.

Garnet let out a whistle and exclaimed, "Wow, hot to trot!"

"Thank you! I've got to go; the loop bus will be here soon," Sapphie thanked her roommate for the compliment and put her lab coat back on. "We will see you and Dian at the show."

"Actually, he'll be here soon. I'll go down with you," Garnet said. The two of them left the room and locked the door before going to the bus stop. The entirety of the Plum Class, plus some of the students from the Rose Class, were waiting for the bus. The blue and white transport came along and Garnet waved at her friends as they got on.

"We'll see you and the mister there!" Jasper called out.

"I'll save you guys some seats!" Sapphie promised.

"See you there, nyan~!" Sango exclaimed giddily.

"Bye, everyone!" Garnet waved and checked her Jewelpod. She thought Dian would have been there by now.

Fifteen minutes passed since the bus left. Then twenty. Then half an hour. Garnet was starting to get worried. The movie was about to start and Dian was never _this_ late. Something was wrong. A familiar voice called out to her, "Garnet!"

Garnet looked in the direction of the source and found Masago, who had Diana and Seraphinite on his shoulder. Garnet was confused. Hadn't Masago gotten on the bus? Garnet called back, "Masago-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I knew something was off when Dian wasn't there when we left, so I didn't get on the bus. Instead, I went to Diana to see if she could find him," Masago explained.

"It pays to know people," Diana added. For the first time Garnet could remember, Diana wasn't sneering at her. There was genuine concern in her eyes. It was like she loved Dian, but she wasn't _in love_ with him. Not the way Garnet was. "And Ser got traffic camera footage of a guy running a red light and sideswiping Dian."

"No…!" Garnet exclaimed as tears welled up. She fell to her knees. Sideswiped? Dian? How badly was he hurt? Oh, how awful! Garnet couldn't control herself. She sobbed and sobbed. Masago even picked her up and held her to his chest.

"I'll get us there," Seraphinite exclaimed. He shifted onto Masago's back and suddenly sprouted huge black wings that resembled the wings of angels.

"Lady and gentleman, the power of the seraphim," Diana said in the form of introduction, dazzled by Seraphinite's display of power and control. "And this is nothing. He took me for a flight the other night. It was magical!"

"Dian…!" Garnet cried, unable to think about anything other than her beloved's wellbeing. Seraphinite flapped his huge wings and took over into the sky.

"Diana, if you please? I would hate to get pulled over," Seraphinite made a vague request as he flew through the night sky. Diana seemed to understand, as they had done this before. The munchkin cat lit up a flashlight in each paw.

"Who in the sky is going to pull you over?" Masago asked, somewhat in shock due to a small panther flying through the sky with a human passenger and two Jewelpets. How strong was this little freshman Jewelpet?

The little black Jewelpet landed and Masago ran into the hospital with the three feline Jewelpets. Before the desk attendant could say anything, Garnet sobbed, "Where's Dian?"

"Down the hall on the left," the sympathetic attendant informed them. Masago took the Jewelpets to the room and Dian was in the bed closest to the door. His leg was suspended in a cast. His head and arms were bandaged up. He had a black eye among other obvious bruising. Garnet jumped from Masago's arms and landed at Dian's bedside, taking his paw.

"Dian…" Garnet sniffled and held his paw to her cheek.

"Hey, babe…" Dian weakly greeted, managing a smile. Garnet noticed the cut on his lip when he smiled.

"I was so worried…!" Garnet cried. "You were hit by a car…! I-I hope they catch the guy! Maybe even lock him up!"

"It's okay, Garnet…" Dian tried to reassure his girlfriend. "I don't wish anything bad on him… I just feel awful that…we couldn't see our masterpiece together."

"I don't care about the movie right now!" Garnet hissed. She turned to Masago and politely bowed. "No offense, Masago-kun."

"None taken. I'm just glad that your priorities aren't skewed," Masago replied. Sapphie had a backwards sense of priorities. The last time Iruka-sensei was accidentally shot out the window, just the other day, Sapphie commented on the draft as opposed to having to board up the window again or—most importantly—the wellbeing of their teacher.

"I'm just a little banged up. It's okay, baby," Dian continued to try to reassure Garnet.

"Dian…" Garnet sniffled. "My shooting star… Oh, my gosh! I almost forgot!" The pink cat dug through her purse and pulled out the scarf she had made for Dian. "H-happy birthday, Dian."

"Garnet, it's beautiful…!" Dian commended. "Thank you, angel!"

"You're welcome, sweet pea," Garnet replied as she kissed his forehead.


	14. Sunshine in Your Eyes

**Here's my first update in a while. I'm sorry it took so long! Yep, I changed my pen name to match my OC. Carnelian's become an identity of sorts. Speaking of Carnelian, check out my new avatar!**

 **Also, I'm on DeviantArt now under the name Carnelian-Fox (the name without the hyphen was already taken), so I'll be doubling up on stories both here and there. I've also got some drawings on there, including the cover to this story, so check them out if you want. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also (shameless plug), if you want to read another great Jewelpet story, Kgamer77's "Saving Happiness" has great plot and characterization! It's the story I watch out for the most these days.**

 **Chapter 14: Sunshine in Your Eyes**

Dian awoke the next day in his hospital bed and looked to his right. Garnet was fast asleep beside him, hugging his arm. His body still ached from the car collision, but having Garnet at his side put his mind at ease. Off to his left, sleeping in a chair, were Diana and Seraphinite. Diana was trustily leaning on Seraphinite as they slept. Dian knew Diana well enough to know that she was prideful and wouldn't readily admit it, but she was smitten with the green-eyed panther. The window was right behind Diana and Seraphinite. Daybreak hadn't even occurred yet and the evening city lights dimly lit the room.

Then, Dian looked to the foot of his bed. Masago had been sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. He had passed out at some point in the night and his torso lied flat on the bed as he slept in his place. Dian was shocked that the orange haired student had stayed and missed the premier of his own movie. He had been made aware that the human had loved Garnet. Yet, the human had cast the cat couple in a movie together. Why?

Deep down, Dian knew why. With a warm smile, he mumbled, "You wanted Garnet to get closer to me…because you thought it would make her happy. Thanks, Masago."

Dian looked back to Garnet's sleeping face and nuzzled his nose on her forehead, taking in her scent as he let her soft, pink fur tickle his nose. There was no perfume smell. No makeup. Dian figured Garnet had decided against putting anything extra on and he loved it. Like his feelings for her, her beauty was natural. Dian took the scarf that Garnet had made and wrapped it around both their necks.

"Good morning," Seraphinite yawned as he awoke. He looked at Dian and nonchalantly commented, "That bed looks uncomfortable. How can you sleep on it?"

"It's actually very comfortable," Dian informed the green-eyed panther, "especially with Garnet here."

"I can't sleep in beds. Chairs and sofas feel better to me. So…you left Diana for Garnet?" Seraphinite readily asked, which blindsided Dian.

Looking very uncomfortable and feeling like he was walking through a minefield, Dian replied, "It's…it's complicated. Diana and I tried to make it work, but—"

"Thank you!" Seraphinite thanked, beaming at a confused gray cat. "You see…I-I think Diana is really pretty and I never really had the courage to talk to her, especially while she was dating someone like you. She's just so pretty and smart and charismatic, though. And then, sometime after you started seeing Garnet again, she finally talked to me in the Strawberry Café! It was like a miracle!"

"I'm glad you finally got your chance," Dian genuinely informed the panther.

"I know I'm not a sophisticate, but…I've never really had anyone before…No one to turn to. Except for Carnelian, my tutor, of course, and Solis. He's a jaguar in the senior Rose class. He's been like a brother to me for the better half of the past few years of my life. Sunstone eyes, strong body, big heart… Carnelian's got a big heart, too, but neither of them have that-that polar force that Diana here has. Dian, is she the one that got away?" Seraphinite asked curiously.

"For the better, I think," Dian replied with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Garnet. "Now, I know who I really love. Someone who loves me. Our relationship is healthy—at least, I think it is. I've felt more passionate about music and I'm excited to wake up in the morning knowing I have someone like her in my life. It's the best feeling. It takes work and a good connection to keep that feeling alive, but it's definitely worth it."

"Can you coach me to be a good boyfriend?" Seraphinite eagerly asked.

"Um…That's not exactly the kind of thing you need a coach for," Dian explained. A boyfriend coach was a new one in his book. He had never heard of such a thing. Did an occupation like that even exist?

"Mmm… Ser, stop talking…" Diana mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

By this time, the sun had just started to rise. Dian answered, "It's dawn now."

"Are you in pain…?" Diana asked concernedly.

"Eh. I'm aching a little, but…honestly, seeing Garnet cry was when I felt my worst," Dian admitted, feeling a relapse of shame as he recounted Garnet's reaction to seeing him in the hospital bed. "I'm glad she calmed down a bit when she gave me that scarf."

"When we told her about you getting sideswiped, she couldn't even stand. The poor thing had a meltdown right in front of us," Seraphinite informed Dian. "I guess that's a good sign. She loves you a lot."

"Still, I feel awful for upsetting her so much…" Dian mumbled, bringing his dark-eyed gaze back to Garnet.

"I'm glad she makes you happy, Dian," Diana informed him. Dian listened to her words, analyzing them so any shred of contempt. There wasn't a trace of disdain. Diana was genuinely happy for Dian. Something about Seraphinite must have allowed her to grow as an individual. Seraphinite was the Jewelpet if inner divinity, so maybe Diana discovered her own inner divinity. "Garnet may come from a different social world as you and I, but…she has more guts and motivation that I ever dreamed of."

"Her passion and her love for her dreams is what really gets me. It reminds me of me, but…better," Dian sighed contently as he nuzzled Garnet's face again.

"You seem chipper," Masago observed as he emerged from his slumber.

"If you keep sleeping like that, you'll get hunchback," Dian joked. With a warm, inviting smile, Dian said, "Masago, I want to thank you. You always go the extra mile to make Garnet happy, even in these circumstances."

"She's a special girl. You're really lucky, Dian," Masago informed Dian, though that was something Dian already knew.

"You'll find a special girl of your own, Masago. I'm sure of it. If you're as good to her as you are to Garnet, she'd be crazy to ever leave you," Dian assured. Masago's eyes lit up with hope, but the human replied with silence. It appeared he was shocked to hear such praise.

"When do you think I'll meet her…?" Masago asked eagerly after finding the courage to invoke his voice. "When do you think I'll meet someone who'll appreciate me like that?"

"I'm not Garnet, so I really couldn't tell you. I don't know. For all we know, you may have already met her," Dian pointed out.

Small rays of sunlight beamed in through the window onto Garnet's face. Her face tensed a bit before her dark pink eyes opened, shimmering in the sunlight. The pink Persian asked the gray Maine Coon, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. And you?" Dian replied.

"Better now that I know you're alright…" Garnet responded softly. "I was so worried about you. It was kind of traumatizing. It's one of those things where you worry past the point of your heart aching because you don't know what the situation is. I thought… No, I was scared that I was going to lose you."

"You won't. Not for a long, long time. If you'll have me, that is," Dian chuckled. He looked deep into her eyes, which were iridescent by the sunlight. "Wow…!"

"What?" Garnet asked.

"Your eyes…I love the sunlight in your eyes. I love the way you laugh, love and live. Garnet, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I need you like I need to breath. I live like I've never lived before—freely—because of you. I laugh and smile, but not as Dian-kun the idol. I can laugh and smile as Dian, the simple cat who loves music and wants to always chase his dreams," Dian confessed. Garnet's eyes lit up even more if they could have.

Looking up at her boyfriend's suspended leg, the pink cat asked, "How long do you think you'll be in here?"

"Mm, I might be out today or tomorrow. And when I'm out, we can go out for dinner," Dian promised.

"Maybe we should wait so you don't break your other leg," Garnet suggested, earning a laugh from the other attendees of the room. "Seriously, though, Dian, I think you're a little too gung-ho for your body to handle right now."

"Right, right…" Dian muttered. He was touched that she valued his health the way he had valued hers when she was overworking herself over that movie.

Suddenly, they all heard tapping on the window. It was Ruby knocking. Everyone was wide-eyed. Garnet turned to Masago and exclaimed, "Quick, pull her in!"

"I've got it!" Masago responded as he jumped out of his chair and ran to the window. He opened it and picked up Ruby. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone got worried when you, Dian and Garnet didn't show up. We tracked you guys down," Ruby reported. "But visiting hours aren't until nine, so Ruby decided to use the window."

"I'm just glad you're okay…" Garnet sighed in relief, thanking Jewelina that they were only on the first floor.

"Ruby could say the same. You missed the movie! Garnet, you were amazing! Ruby cried at the wedding scene!" Ruby exclaimed as she lunged onto Garnet, hugging her. "Oh, you were good, too, Dian."

"So would you call _Tom & Molly_ a success…?" Masago asked, trying to prevent himself from having a furor.

"A huge success! Great for a high school production. Ruby laughed and cried… It was so moving," Ruby informed Masago.

"I'm glad we finished it, but now…now I wonder what to do next," Masago said with a contemplative sigh.

"That's the sign of a good director!" Garnet cheerily told Masago. She didn't even notice Kanon and Hinata climb in with Sapphie, Peridot, Granite, Jasper, Labra and Angela.

"Masago, you missed it! It got a standing ovation!" Kanon informed her orange-haired classmate.

"Nice director, des~!" Peridot exclaimed as she took a picture.

"I wanna watch it again, labu~!" Labra exclaimed.

"Paca~!" Angela readily agreed.

"It was the most enrapturing love story I had ever watched unfold before my eyes. You all should be proud of yourselves!" Sapphie commended Masago, Garnet and Dian.

"It was like taking a vacation in someone else's love life," Hinata described it.

"It was, wasn't it, des~?" Peridot agreed.

"We may have been just saying lines off a page, but…" Dian began.

"Everything we felt was real," Garnet finished as she grasped Dian's paw. They beamed at each other before Garnet planted her lips on Dian's. Each of them was optimally content with each other. Nothing had been more meaningful than their time together. Through their harmony, they found true happiness. Now, they would put the utmost effort into keeping that happiness alive and well.


	15. Epilogue I

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I've received so much enthusiasm for "A New Life" and the end of the semester gets so busy. Anyway, this story is going to have a two-part epilogue because I wanted to work with two different time frames at the end of the story. So here is Epilogue I, which I'm hoping you all find super sweet and romantic!**

 **Also, two things. One, Sapphie's fiancé is Komasan from the Yo-Kai watch series, but I'm not directly stating it in story because this isn't a crossover. I hope to write for them together at some point in the future. Two, I do gesture to the connection between Dian and Diana in the first season even though this is the Sunshine universe. Remember, my story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15: Epilogue I**

Garnet sat in front of a mirror, adjusting the red ribbon on her veil. It had been five years since she graduated high school. Since then, Garnet had been progressing through life, overcoming setbacks as they came at her. She had graduated from college with a degree in theatre and drama, minoring in design. All the while, she had built up her resume with parts she had gotten in plays and independent movies. She had even done some singing in tandem with Dian and on her own.

Now, sitting in a powder room, she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her heart went aflutter as she eyed up the dress on her body—the same dress she wore in the wedding scene of _Tom & Molly_ five years prior. It filled her mind with warm nostalgia. Her favorite garnet necklace sat on her fluffy chest tuft as it hung from her neck. She was about to do her makeup when Ruby burst in.

"Garnet! Garnet!" Ruby cried out as she lunged at Garnet and hugged her. "Ruby's so happy for you!" Ruby was wearing a pink tinted white dress. In addition to the promise ring she wore, the bunny also wore a wedding band. Garnet fondly recalled her friend's wedding a few weeks prior, in which the pink Persian had been a bridesmaid.

"Thanks, Ruby! I'm still super happy for you! So, how's the husband?" Garnet playfully inquired.

"Startled, but dazzled," Ruby replied with a big grin on her face. Her blood red eyes shimmered delightedly. Garnet tilted her head quizzically and Ruby lightly patted her stomach. Garnet's eyes lit up as Ruby finally said, "Ruby's pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" Garnet squealed and the two Jewelpets interlocked paws and started bouncing up and down excitedly. Sapphie, wearing a blue tinted dress, walked in and froze at the sight of them bouncing. Garnet then reported, "Ruby's pregnant!"

"I'm engaged," Sapphie claimed, showing her friends a silver ring with a blue gemstone on her paw. Before the canine realized it, her friends took her by the paws and all three of them started bouncing and squealing. Sapphie stopped squealing to apologize, "I'm sorry he can't be here today."

"Don't worry about it!" Garnet said as the threesome ceased hopping. "I know being a police officer is a lot of work. I'm just glad your boyfriend is a good, honest cop."

"I'm glad your groom isn't too big for his britches," Sapphie pleasantly replied. They both turned to Ruby and the yellow and blue dog added, "And we're both glad you're happy with your dream boy."

"Ruby's got the best friends on the planet!" Ruby exclaimed. She hugged both of her friends and nuzzled her face to theirs.

"Am I interrupting something?" Diana asked, leaning on the doorway. She was wearing a beautiful, silver tinted dress. The munchkin cat smiled kindly, which was something Ruby and Sapphie weren't used to. The perturbed grimaces on their faces were evidence of that. Garnet, on the other hand, had grown closer to Diana over the past five years through Dian. They were like sisters now.

"Diana!" Garnet exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the munchkin. "Oh, you look gorgeous, hon!"

"Oh, stop! I know. However, Garnet, I must say that _you_ are just radiant right now!" Diana returned the compliment with a small giggle. "I love your dress!"

"Thank you! It's from when Dian and I did that movie for Masago-kun," Garnet informed. She pulled away from Diana and hugged herself. "This dress is almost like a friend. I've made a lot of clothes before, but this…this piece is special."

"That's a surreal attachment, but I think I get it. Listen, I…I never thought to say this earlier, but…" Diana began, earning the attention of the other three Jewelpets. "Garnet…I'm sorry for calling your sweater ugly in middle school…"

"That's water under the bridge, Diana!" Garnet replied, taking Diana's paws into her own. "Things are different now."

"Yeah," Diana agreed, tears forming in her eyes. "We should be taking our leave now. The wedding starts soon."

"The wedding starts when I walk in," Garnet said with a wink. "And now that I've got my bridesmaids, this kitty is ready to strut!"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"This is so exciting!" Sapphie exclaimed. Her fluffy tail wagged with anticipation.

Meanwhile, Dian was waiting anxiously at the altar. He was eager to officially call Garnet his wife. He was excited to spend forever with her. It was a magical sense of wonder. Labra stood, waiting to officiate the marriage. The scene was oddly familiar, except it was real this time around. Labra tapped her foot impatiently. She asked Dian, "Can we start early, labu~?"

"Without my bride? No!" Dian replied. He wanted this day to be perfect for both himself and Garnet. It was a bit difficult to stand still, but Dian endured it. Finally, the back doors of the chapel opened.

First, Ruby strolled down the aisle, making sure to wink at Granite as she passed him. Ruby then took her place on the altar as Sapphie came in, being meticulously careful with every step she took. Dian smiled warmly at his fiancée's best friends. Then, a charismatic aura demanded the full attention of the entire chapel. It was Diana. The munchkin had a slight strut to her steps. Making her way to the midpoint of the aisle, the black and white cat stopped and pivoted on a paw, gesturing to the doorway. She said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the woman of the hour."

There in the doorway stood Garnet, with Masago beside her. She was thankful that Masago volunteered to give her away at the wedding. When everyone's heads turned to observe Garnet, Diana made her way to the altar. Dian was amazed. Diana was the kind of girl who loved to bask in the spotlight, and she just gave that up for his fiancée. Dian mouthed to Diana, "Thank you." Diana winked at him in response.

Garnet blushed a deep scarlet. Her friends from high school and college were on her left. All of their eyes were on her. Larimar and Carnelian were at the end of one of the pews and they each gave her a small, supportive wave. She smiled at them all and then glanced to her right to see who came for Dian. She saw many famous people that she admired. The model Kaiya met her glance and gave her a small, reassuring wink. Garnet's blush deepened even more. She almost stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her favorite star of all time. There, in the flesh, was none other than Nyangelina Jolie.

"You can shake her hand later," Masago muttered to his former crush and current colleague. He was fortunate to have built up a reputation for himself in directing. He and Garnet had gotten to work hand-in-paw throughout their college days and had become great friends. She had even set him up on a blind date with Kanon, which went better than Masago had hoped. He felt the least he could do was give Garnet away to Dian.

"R-right…" Garnet muttered in response and took a deep breath as she walked up to the steps of the altar. She looked up into Dian's black eyes and ascended the small staircase. Having been insistent on not holding a bouquet, she grasped his paws as he held them out to her. They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling and blushing as their jewel eyes shimmered in happiness. Soft spoken, the pink cat greeted, "Hey."

"Hey," the gray cat replied. Garnet couldn't get over how handsome he looked in his tuxedo.

"It's about time, labu~!" Labra huffed. The polar bear took a deep breath and regained her composure. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between arguably the most handsome Jewelpet idol alive and Garnet, labu~!" Dian stifled laughter as Garnet tried not to look annoyed by Labra's comment. "Would anyone deny these two of a happy life together, labu~? Speak now and sleep with the fishes, labu~."

"…" Everyone was too perturbed by the small mage's comment to speak up. People and Jewelpets began to mutter to each other, speculating whether or not Labra ruled her own mafia.

"…Good, labu~," Labra said approvingly. "That's how it should be, labu~. These two have had their ups and downs, labu~! One of them is a workaholic and the other was disowned because he wanted to be a musician instead of taking up the family business, labu~. Yet, they still go together like peas and carrots, labu~!"

Years ago, Garnet would have been surprised to hear that. She was surprised when Dian told her that when he took her to dinner the night of graduation. Garnet had promised him that she wouldn't leave him in the dust over his dreams, and now she could finally hold true to it with a marital bond.

Dian's grip on Garnet's paws tightened slightly. It was a painful betrayal. He knew things would be different this time, though. He loved Garnet and they each knew they could count on the other to be supportive.

Garnet and Dian waited for Labra to continue. When the polar bear spoke again, it felt like sweet relief. Labra preached, "Love is love, no matter what your gender, race, species, religion or football team you align with, labu~. Personally, I like half the football teams I watch, labu~. Angela isn't into football, labu~. But we get along like guns and roses, labu~."

"Guns and roses?" Larimar muttered quizzically.

"I think she means the band, Guns N Roses," Carnelian informed his beloved arctic fox mate. They entwined their tails and Larimar leaned on him. The red and white foxes got snuggled up in the pew.

"And these two will walk down that beautiful baton road towards that shimmering horizon, labu~. One plus one is one in the eyes of sacred unity, labu~! So no matter who you are, look to your partner for strength and compassion, labu~. Paint a path of love for each other on the ground and tread it with care, labu~. Now, do you have anything you'd like to say to each other, labu~?" Labra continued and then asked the cats.

"Ladies first," Dian said, trying to both hide and quell his nervousness.

"A-alright," Garnet stammered and pulled an index card out of her dress. Her paws shook with excitement. She began to recite, not from the card, but her heart, "Dian, you're an amazing cat. You're funny, smart, charismatic, a great singer, you know restraint, you know compassion, your love of kotatsu is so cute and you're everything I've wanted in a lover. You've been here, supporting my endeavors toward my dreams and you're there to catch me when I fall over from overworking myself. There's never been anyone quite like you in my life…and I love you with my whole being!" Tears fell from her dark pink eyes.

"Garnet," Dian sniffled. He pulled an index card from his pocket, but didn't look at it the entire time he spoke his vows. "Garnet…I love your can-do, hard-working attitude. You don't let anything get in your way. You put everything you have into everything you are. I want to overcome those obstacles with you. No one gets me like you do, which is a gift from Jewelina-sama herself. Love who you are, Garnet, because I do."

"Aww, Dian…!" Garnet sniffled.

"By the power of Jewelina-sama and by the state of Jewel Land, I now pronounce you pet and wife, labu~! You may kiss the groom, labu~!" Labra announced.

"Come again?" Dian inquired before Garnet launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

"AWW!" the guests collectively cooed.

"Feminism, labu~!" Labra exclaimed contently.

"It's super effective, paca~," Angela added as she approached Labra from the pews. Dian held Garnet up in his arms and ran out of the chapel with her, the two of them laughing all the while. The rest of the attendees stormed out of the chapel in their wake.

Tour, who now wore an eyepatch, was waiting at the venue, tuning his guitar, when Garnet and Dian burst in. Tour's face lit up, but then became awestruck as the hoard of people and Jewelpets poured into the venue. Ruby and Sapphie got onto the stage where Tour was. Ruby's violin case and a piano were also there. Tour asked, "What should we play first?"

"I'm in a Kana Boon mood, but it's up to the bride and groom," Sapphie claimed.

Dian and Garnet looked at each other, and then back at their friends. Garnet exclaimed, "Play whatever! Just play a waltz first!"

"Got it!" Ruby responded and started to tap a beat. Sapphie nodded and engaged the keys of the piano to the beat Ruby set. Letting Sapphie take over the rhythm, Ruby and Tour joined in with their string instruments.

Dian and Garnet began to dance on the center of the floor. Every step each of them took was perfectly in sync with that of the other. They looked into each other's eyes and saw not only tomorrow, but every tomorrow after that.

"Look at them, Carnelian-kun! They look so happy!" Larimar exclaimed, sitting at a table with Carnelian.

"That'll be us really soon," Carnelian reminded her, holding her paw. It had an engagement ring on it.

"You…want kits, right…?" Larimar asked carefully.

"Of course, I do! And they'll have a wonderful mom, so I'll do whatever I can to be a great dad," Carnelian promised.

Larimar was about to respond when an excited Garnet came over and grabbed Larimar's free paw, pulling both the foxes onto the dance floor. The fox couple looked around to see everyone dancing. Titana and Pezzo, Kanon and Masago, Peridot and Nephrite, Labra and Angela, Luea and Io, Opal and Jasper, Charotte and yet another mosquito, Topaz and Carnelian's tanuki friend Pyrite, Luna and a red jaguar named Solis, Ruby and Granite, and even Tour and his wife, a human doctor named Chi. Sapphie was on the stage on her own, perfectly content because she was playing "Baton Road" by Kana Boon on the piano. Its up-tempo vibe lit up the whole venue.

"It's kind of hard to say no to this, right?" Garnet asked rhetorically. Larimar and Carnelian looked at each other and began to dance, swaying in each other's arms. Garnet went back over to Dian and hugged his arm.

Most of the wedding-goers stayed until about eleven at night, but a lot of Garnet's closest friends stayed until about one in the morning. Sapphie had been playing the piano nonstop and Garnet eventually had to tear her away from it. Garnet said to her friend and former roommate, "Sapphie, you're a wonderful pianist and one of the most amazing friends I could ever ask for, but go home to your fiancé!"

"You're right," Sapphie replied. To Garnet's surprise, Sapphie didn't look the slightest bit tired. The dog hugged the cat and said, "Congratulations, Garnet."

"Oh, thank you so much, Sapphie!" Garnet exclaimed as she hugged her friend back. With that said, Sapphie left the building.

Chi walked over to the newly wed Jewelpets and knelt down. Tour was on her shoulder, treating her short, brown hair like a pillow. Chi said, "First of all, I just want to say I'm a huge fan of the both of you. Secondly, congratulations! You two really seem like you make each other happy!"

"Happier than the time I took Chi to Spain, and that was muy salvaje," Tour added, throwing in some Spanish at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, honey, stop!" Chi playfully exclaimed. "You don't need to tell them how wild it was."

"Because it's Spain?" Tour asked.

"Because you're a wild man," Chi purred and poked Tour's nose with her finger.

"I'm glad you guys came," Garnet replied.

"Yeah! It seems like you two really had fun," Dian added.

"We did! Thank you so much for having us!" Chi thanked them as she stood up. "We'd better be going."

"Have a great night!" Garnet bid them farewell as the interspecies couple left the room.

Ruby tiredly mumbled, "Granite, Ruby's sleepy…" Granite let Ruby lean on him and her violin case was strapped to his back. "Granite…"

"I know, baby," Granite replied, wrapping an arm around Ruby. "You're sleeping for two, after all."

"Hey, baby, can you let Ruby sleep in…?" Ruby stopped and asked, yawning.

"Sure," Granite yawned in response.

They both turned to the newly wed cats and said, "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you!" Dian pleasantly thanked them.

"Safe ride back," Garnet wished them. Ruby fell asleep standing up, so Granite lifted her up and carried her out the door. She turned around and saw Larimar and Carnelian waiting for their turn to say goodbye. Garnet hugged Larimar, crying, "Thank you for being there since the beginning!"

"Thank you for helping me find my true love!" Larimar cried as she hugged the cat back.

"You two belong together," Carnelian said to Dian as they shook paws.

"So do you two," Dian replied. Though the exchange was brief, it clearly had a strong impact on all four of them. The fox couple left. That left only Garnet, Dian and Diana. Dian turned to Diana and said, "It means a lot that you'd come here."

"You say that as if I'd miss it," Diana teased and approached the cats, pulling them both into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you. Ser told me to tell you hi and congrats."

"You two are an adorable couple," Garnet complimented.

"It's all him, that quirky little ball of fun!" Diana exclaimed. She let them go and said, "Have a fun rest of your night, you two. You both have earned it."

"Thank you, Diana," Dian thanked the munchkin. As the regal black cat left, Dian wrapped an arm around Garnet and suggested, "Let's take our leave, too."

"Yeah…" Garnet complied, giving Dian a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, husband."

"And I love you, my darling wife," Dian responded lovingly. The two of them then went to Dian's car and went to their apartment, now a married couple.


	16. Epilogue II

**I know it has been a long time, but this chapter will bring Love, Self-Control and Redemption to a close. I really liked working on this story, as I do with every story. I am hoping to do more Jewelpet work in the future. As promised, here is the second epilogue! This one revolves around Dian and Garnet's twins, Alman (who has almandine eyes) and Apache (who has Apache's tears eyes). Most of the OCs in this are mine; Kouda belongs to TheGreatSakura. Please enjoy this last installment.**

 **Chapter 16: Epilogue II**

The twin Jewelpets of redemption, Alman and Apache, were getting ready to move into the dorms of Sunshine Academy. Alman, a handsome gray cat with shimmering red eyes, packed up his guitar in its case and called out to his fraternal twin, "Apache, isn't Chalce going to be across the hall from you?"

"Yeah, Brother," Apache replied as she stepped into his room. She was a beautiful pink cat with sparkling black eyes and pink bangs that were tipped gray. Teasingly, the molly asked her older fraternal twin, "Do you want me to keep tabs on your girlfriend?"

"No! I'm not a creep! I just think it'd be cool if I could visit both of you at once," Alman claimed defensively. Chalce was a red fox with blue chalcedony eyes, as well as the older daughter of Larimar and Carnelian. She was a sweet girl, but painfully shy. Alman had been trying for years to get her to come out of her shell and when she finally did, Alman had asked her out. She said yes. That was three months ago.

"You know… You're really good for her," Apache commented as she leaned on the doorway of her brother's room.

"Thanks, Apache," Alman thanked his sister as he stood. "And I'm sure you'll find someone who is really good for you, too. If he's not, I'll clobber him."

"Thanks, Brother," Apache said gratefully. From birth, the twins always knew they could count on each other. They fought a lot—a _lot_ —as kittens, but they told each other things that no one else knew, not even their parents. Alman approached his sister and gave her a tight hug. Apache returned the hug and excitedly exclaimed, "I'm just so tickled pink with the fact that we're going to the school Mom went to! It was during her time here that she met Dad! Maybe I'll meet the man of my dreams while I'm there!"

"Say, Apache, what's your goal in life?" Alman asked as he let go of his sister.

"Hmm…" Apache gave the question some thought. "You know, I'm not sure. I guess I can figure that out while we're in high school. Mom gives Sunshine high praise."

"Mom also knew what she wanted since middle school," Alman reminded her.

"Details, details! What about you, Alman? What do you want to do with your life?" Apache asked her brother out of curiosity.

"Well…I think I either want to be a performer like Mom and Dad or a police officer," Alman stated proudly and rubbed his nose.

"A police officer?" Apache echoed, tilting her head in slight confusion. "Why a police officer?"

"They have an important job," Alman gave a simple reply. "C'mon, Apache, we'd better finish up. Aunt Diana and Uncle Seraphinite are coming to see us off with Mom and Dad!"

"Aww, yay! I hope they bring little Midori!" Apache gushed as she backed out of her brother's room and into her own. "I love that tiny little panther munchkin—she's definitely a feline."

"She's adorable," Alman agreed with a smile. "And one day, she'll be chasing her true dreams, just like us."

"I still have to figure out what mine is," Apache reminded him from her room as she packed a picture of her with her two best friends, Rubel and Star. Rubel was a lion-hare hybrid with rubellite eyes and the daughter of Ruby and Granite. Star was Sapphie's only daughter, as well as the oldest of a set of triplets. She was the spitting image of her mother, only with a blue tail instead of a yellow one and red swirls on her cheeks and body.

"Are you two ready?" Dian called out to the twins as he loaded up the car with their duffel bags.

"My babies are going away to boarding school! Time flies so much!" Garnet exclaimed, overcome with emotion from her kittens growing up. Alman had grown up to love performing and he was an outgoing young male, brightening up the days of many in an instant. Apache was a bit more reserved. She seemed to make a larger impact on a smaller group of those she interacted with.

As the twins went and helped their father load the last of their stuff into the car, Diana, Seraphinite, and their green-diamond-eyed daughter Midori walked over to say goodbye.

"Big cousins!" Midori, being a young panther munchkin, tackled Alman and Apache with a hug.

"Hey, there, Dori!" Alman greeted, laughing.

"Hi, Midori! Did you come to see us off?" Apache asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Midori said, nodding excitedly.

Diana, standing over Apache, asked the dark eyed pink cat, "Do you have your Boo?" Boo was what Apache called a stuffed ghost that Diana had given to her as a kitten.

"Yeah! Boo's in my backpack!" Apache informed and looked over at Dian, who was holding it, about to put it in the car. Boo was among her most precious treasures. Boo was a friend when Apache needed one, something to hold onto when she was afraid, and someone that somehow reassured her when she felt lost or wanted to grow stronger. "I could never leave Boo behind for such a huge change."

After Apache and Alman exchanged hugs and farewells with their aunt, uncle and cousin, the whole family departed for Sunshine Academy.

They got to the academy and went to the Moon Dorm first to move Apache in. Rubel, having the ears of a bunny and the tail of a lion, was already waiting for her in the dorm with her parents, Ruby and Granite.

"Ah, Apache, Rubel's so happy! We're roomies! Yay!" Rubel cheered as she hugged her companion.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Apache claimed cheerily.

"I'm glad you think so," a soft voice said from the door. In the doorway was Star, Sapphie's daughter and the oldest of a set of triplets, and Chalce, Larimar and Carnelian's older daughter. Star was the spitting image of Sapphie, save for the red swirls in her cheeks, the blueness of her tail and the warm glow that her ears and tail had. Her eyes were a special kind of sapphire called star sapphire. Chalce was a red fox with blue chalcedony eyes, an orange bracelet around the tip of her tail and a pink barrette on her left ear. Alman immediately pulled Chalce into a hug.

"PDA!" Chalce's younger sister, Misti, teased. She looked just like Chalce, only with a sky blue bracelet on her tail and a royal blue barrette on her ear. Her eyes were a slightly different shade of blue, too, since her eyes with misty blue chalcedony.

"Oh, hush!" Chalce urged, embarrassed by her sister.

After setting up Apache and Rubel's room, they all went over to the Star Dorm to help Alman set up his room. There, they met Alman's roommate, Kouda, a human teen with maroon hair and pale red eyes. Kouda, wearing a Sunshine Academy hoodie and jeans. His closet was open and there was some regal clothing inside. Apache remembered Alman telling her that his roommate was a high class citizen in a human country, but wasn't too fond of living the high life.

"Alman, good to finally meet you," Kouda greeted, kneeling down in front of Alman.

"Good to meet you, too, Kouda! Oh, this is my sister, Apache!" Alman returned the greeting and beckoned Apache over. Apache approached her brother and the human male with a cheery smile on her face. Kouda met Apache's gaze and a slight blush spread across his face.

Garnet watched her children interact with their friends, old and new, and looked back on all the years she had lived, counting her blessings. She had grown to be thankful for everything that she had happen in her life because it all led up to her loving husband and her two wonderful children. How hard it was to believe they were already in high school and at the same institution where she had received her own secondary education.

"You okay?" Dian asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Yeah," Garnet answered, gazing into his dark eyes before beaming at her children. "Never better."

 **The end**


End file.
